Koła czasu
by toroj
Summary: Slytherinady część szósta. W trakcie pisania, kolejne części będą przybywać sukcesywnie.
1. Default Chapter

KOŁA CZASU czyli słoneczko Slytherinu.

Każdy budynek ma swój własny, niepowtarzalny zapach, na który składają się osobne wonie kamienia, cegieł, zawartości pokoi i setek pojedynczych zapaszków przebywających w nim ludzi, które lepią się do wszystkiego na podobieństwo niewidzialnej melasy. Podziemia Ministerstwa nie odbiegały pod tym względem od normy. Syriusz wciągnął powietrze do wnętrza połyskliwego, wilgotnego nosa. Psi zmysł węchu natychmiast rozdzielił wielki zapachowy gobelin na pojedyncze nitki. Korytarz pachniał kurzem, drobnymi śladami myszy, pergaminami i gorzkawą spalenizną z pochodni, oraz - co było nieco zaskakujące - cukierkami na kaszel, ale ponad wszystkim dominował niepokojący smrodek zdenerwowanych ludzi w skórzanych płaszczach. Na ścianach widać było tu i ówdzie osmalenia po zaklęciach ofensywnych. Tonks cicho przemykała się pod ścianami, z wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżką. Wykonywała drobne ruchy nadgarstkiem, by w razie czego objąć zaklęciem jak największy obszar rażenia. W jednym z zaułków natknęli się na nieprzytomnego aurora. Żył, ale jego tętno było słabe. Tonks już miała polewitować go ku wyjściu, gdy pojawiła się inna postać w popielatym uniformie z charakterystycznym emblematem służb magomedycznych, więc młoda stażystka z „psem" u nogi mogła udać się na dalszy patrol. Następne odkrycia były jeszcze mniej przyjemne. Za zakrętem odkryli ofiarę potraktowaną Rackharrowem, o czym zresztą zawczasu powiadomił Syriusza nos. Tu ratować nie było kogo, raczej przydałaby się szufelka. Tonks przełknęła kurczowo ślinę, przybierając w świetle pochodni interesujący kolor sera gorgonzola. Przeszła fatalny rejon jak najszybciej, pozostawiając tylko zaklęcie lokalizacyjne. Potyczka w Ministerstwie była ostra. Tuż za progiem Wydziału Czasu i Przeznaczenia natknęli się na kolejne ciało, tym razem Śmierciojada. Pobieżne oględziny pozwalały się domyślać, że udusił się pod wpływem źle rzuconego zaklęcia paraliżującego.

- A gdzie Snape? Chyba go nie ustrzelili w tym zamieszaniu? – spytała Tonks z pewnym niepokojem, uświadamiając sobie, że podczas starcia widziała przelotnie znajomą chudą postać Mistrza Eliksirów, który otrzymał wezwanie, podobnie jak inni Śmierciożercy z najbliższego otoczenia Wiadomo-Kogo.

- Złego diabli nie biorą – rzucił Black lekceważąco, przyjmując na powrót ludzką postać. – Włóczy się gdzieś po Departamencie i węszy swoim zwyczajem, albo już się ewakuował.

- Ostatnio widziałam go gdzieś tam. – Tonks machnęła ręką w kierunku wielkiego zmieniacza czasu, za którym widoczne były drzwi, prowadzące do kolejnych pomieszczeń. Urządzenie otaczała duża, opalizująca sfera, do złudzenia przypominająca gigantyczną mydlaną bańkę. Coś zaszurało i usłyszeli dziwny dźwięk.

- Kot...? – zdziwił się Syriusz, ostrożnie obchodząc postument i leżące koło niego ciało martwego Śmierciożercy. Za nim kroczyła Tonks.

- Nie kot – autorytatywnie stwierdziła Tonks, która posiadała kota i była dobrze zorientowana w asortymencie wydawanych przez niego dźwięków. Za postumentem na posadzce leżały jakieś szmaty, pod którymi coś się poruszało.

- Ninny, ubezpieczaj mnie.

Syriusz powoli wyciągnął różdżkę, równie powoli podniósł nią skraj czarnej płachty i zamarł. Brwi mimowolnie podjechały mu do połowy czoła.

- Słodka Morgano... – wymamrotała Tonks za jego plecami.

Z dołu, spomiędzy zwojów tkaniny patrzyła na nich żałośnie para czarnych ślepek, drobna dziecięca buzia właśnie wykrzywiała się w podkówkę, a nosek marszczył, dając nieomylny znak, że za chwilę rozpocznie się ulewa łez.

- Dzieciak... – jęknął Syriusz. – Skąd tu dziecko, na miłość Boską!?

Dziecko tymczasem wybuchnęło okropnym płaczem z głębi serca, głosząc światu swą krzywdę.

- Maaaaaamaaaaaa...!!!

- Chwila, co tu robi ten bachor i dlaczego jest goły?

Black podejrzewał, że dziecko niedbale zawinięte w wełnianą szmatę nie ma poza tym nic na sobie. Tonks złapała dziecko pod paszki i uniosła w górę, co potwierdziło, że istotnie Syriusz ma rację.

- O, chłopczyk – powiedziała, rzuciwszy okiem w odpowiednie miejsce. Dziecko kopało i skręcało się w jej objęciach, wyjąc histerycznie. Na oko malec miał około dwóch lat, i o ile Tonks znała się na dzieciach, raczej nie więcej niż dwa.

- Śmierciojadom chyba już zupełnie odwaliło, że biorą na akcje dzieci. Pewnie chcieli tu odprawić jakiś rytuał? Złożyć go w ofierze, albo coś w tym stylu, pieprzeni zboczeńcy.

- Myślałam, że krwawe ofiary odprawia się na cmentarzach, a nie w budynkach Ministerstwa – prychnęła Tonks, tuląc malucha, który tymczasem przestał się wyrywać, ale nadal łkał żałośnie. Łzy jak groch spływały mu po buzi.

- To są bardzo nowocześni zbrodniarze, Ninny. No nic, zabierzesz dzieciaka na posterunek. Niech się ktoś dowie, czyj jest. Może rodzice już złożyli doniesienie o porwaniu. O ile to nie jego starzy go tu przywlekli – dodał Black przytomnie.

- Bidulku, wrócisz do mamy i taty... Wszystko będzie dobrze. – Tonks zacmokała pieszczotliwie. – Syri, trzeba go w coś opatulić. Tu jest zimno jak w ślizgońskich lochach.

Syriusz podniósł skwapliwie z podłogi ów tajemniczy kawał czarnego welwetu, a wtedy z fałd posypały się ze stukotem i dzwonieniem jakieś drobne przedmioty. Zaskoczony Syriusz potoczył wzrokiem po kolekcji guzików i sprzączek. Po podłodze poturlało się kilka szklanych buteleczek... i różdżka. Różdżka, która wydawała mu się dziwnie znajoma. Syriusz czuł, że coś jest nie w porządku. Bardzo nie w porządku.

- Syri... możesz tu spojrzeć? – usłyszał zdławiony głos kuzynki.

Tonks trzymała chłopczyka za rączkę i gapiła się na jego przedramię, wytrzeszczając oczy. Na skórze dziecka widniał szary, nieco zamazany ale nadal rozpoznawalny zarys Mrocznego Znaku. Syriusz gwizdnął przeciągle. „Oznaczają takie szczawiki?" – pomyślał w pierwszej chwili, ale potem inna myśl uderzyła go jak piorun. Popatrzył na trzymaną w ręku szmatę, rozsypane guziki, a potem wymienił zalęknione spojrzenie z pobladłą Tonks. Jak na komendę odwrócili się ku wciąż działającemu zmieniaczowi czasu.

- O Boże... – jęknęła Tonks. – Musiał przypadkiem dostać się w strefę.

Małoletni Severus Snape na jej rękach rozmazywał sobie łzy po policzkach, powoli chrypnąc od płaczu.

- Cofnęło go jakieś trzydzieści trzy lata – rzekł Syriusz. – Ninny, po prostu przerzuć go z powrotem. Ale jaja, będzie musiał wracać do domu z gołym tyłkiem.

- Zwariowałeś! Masz jakieś pojęcie jak to działa?! On może zniknąć całkiem!

- Szczerze powiedziawszy, raczej bym się nie zmartwił – odparł Syriusz.

- Słodki Merlinie!! – ryknęła Tonks, wyrywając kuzynowi materiał i owijając nim Snape'a. – Jestem spokrewniona z kompletnym bydlakiem! Wyrzeknę się ciebie, panie Black, jak mamę kocham! Chcesz zabić dziecko!

- Dobra, dobra... Tak tylko mówiłem – odburknął Syriusz. – Ale co mamy robić?

- Spróbuj coś wrzucić w tę banię – poradziła Tonks.

Syriusz podniósł więc jeden z guzików i cisnął nim poprzez strefę zmieniacza. Rozległ się cichy trzask, jakby ktoś rozrywał jedwabną przędzę, a po powierzchni sfery przebiegły tęczowe fale i rozbłyski miniaturowych błyskawic. Syriusz obszedł magiczne urządzenie i odnalazł guzik, leżący na posadzce.

- I co? – spytała Tonks. Snape szczęśliwie uciszył się, objąwszy ją za szyję.

- I nic – odparł Syriusz ponuro. – Nie widzę żadnych zmian. Ani na lepsze, ani na gorsze. Guzik jak guzik.

- Nie możemy ryzykować. Dumbledore coś wymyśli. Wracajmy na Grimmauld Place.

_Rackharrow – wynalazca zaklęcia patroszącego _

Albus Dumbledore przekładał na stole przyniesione przez Syriusza przedmioty.

- Sądząc po obecnym wieku Severusa, i tego, co stało się z jego ubraniem, faktycznie musiał cofnąć się w czasie około trzydziestu dwóch albo trzech lat. Mały włos, a stracilibyśmy go na amen. Wszystko, co miało mniej niż trzydzieści lat, po prostu rozpłynęło się w powietrzu.

- Czy to znaczy, że Snape od ponad trzydziestu lat nie kupił sobie nowej szaty? Taki skąpy? To przesada nawet jak dla niego – zdziwił się Black.

- Niekoniecznie. Raczej po prostu materiał ma trzydzieści. Guziki też nie niszczą się od samego leżenia u krawca.

- A różdżka? Też ma więcej niż trzydzieści? Odziedziczył po matce, czy jak?

- Ollivanderowie robią różdżki na zapas. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby ta różdżka przeleżała sto lat w pudełku na Pokątnej, aż nadszedł czas, by dostał ją Severus.

- Jaki ma rdzeń? – zainteresował się Syriusz, obracając w palcach rzeczony przedmiot.

- O ile pamiętam, łuski salamandry – odrzekł Dumbledore, odbierając mu różdżkę Snape'a i troskliwie owijając ją serwetką. – Nawet pomyślałem, że to do niego pasuje. Biedny Severus zawsze spalał się wewnętrznie, choć na zewnątrz utrzymywał fasadę zimnego drania.

Black nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami.

Obaj popatrzyli w stronę kanapy, gdzie Severus spał, przytulony do resztek swojej odmłodzonej peleryny, których nie dał sobie odebrać, jakby instynktownie czując, że ten kawałek materiału należy do niego. Nie wyglądało na to, by pamiętał cokolwiek ze swojego poprzedniego życia. Był po prostu malutkim dzieckiem, niespodzianie rzuconym w obce środowisko. Nie rozpoznawał nikogo i niczego. Tonks z ogromnym trudem zdołała go ubrać w piżamkę, transmutowaną ze starej koszuli Syriusza, a następnie namówić do zjedzenia czekoladowej żaby i wypicia kubka słabej herbaty. (Mleku stawił stanowczy odpór.) Zmęczony, zapłakany i kompletnie skołowany ex Mistrz Eliksirów zasnął w końcu nad ranem, przewracając się po prostu na środku dywanu w salonie, jakby ktoś odłączył mu zasilanie.

Tonks siedziała na krześle okrakiem, opierając brodę na oparciu i patrzyła na śpiącego chłopczyka.

- Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że Sev był takim ładnym dzieckiem – odezwała się nagle.

- Bo ja wiem..? – mruknął Syriusz niechętnie. – Paskudny, rykliwy, nieznośny bachor. I do tego wygląda na przygłupiego. Ja w jego wieku umiałem powiedzieć coś więcej niż „mama".

- A ty byś się zachowywał inaczej? Przecież on nie ma pojęcia ani kim jest, ani jak się tu znalazł. Biedaczek jest w szoku.

Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, malec poruszył się niespokojnie we śnie, wzdychając spazmatycznie, kuląc się i mocniej ściskając w rączkach czarny welwet. Tonks opiekuńczo otuliła go dokładniej kocem i wygładziła fałdy. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się w głębinach siwej brody. Mały Severus nie odznaczał się pocztówkową urodą i na pewno nie zająłby pierwszego miejsca w Konkursie na Najładniejsze Dziecko Magicznego Świata (prawdę powiedziawszy, nie było szans aby zmieścił się w pierwszej pięćdziesiątce) ale był ładny na swój sposób. Buzię miał bladą i owalną. Czarna grzywka opadała mu na czoło, lśniąc jedwabiście w miękkim świetle naftowej lampy. Zaskakujące było to, że jego słynny snape'owski nos zredukował się do całkiem przeciętnych rozmiarów i nawet był lekko zadarty.

- A co ze Znakiem? – spytał Syriusz. – Niby Snape odmłodzony do szczenięcych latek, a nadal ma tę cholerną pieczęć.

Dumbledore przetarł okulary.

- To nie takie proste, Syriuszu. Mroczny Znak, jak wiesz, nie jest zwykłym tatuażem, to jedynie widoczna manifestacja bardzo skomplikowanego i silnego zaklęcia. Źródło jego mocy nie tkwi w Severusie, tylko w Voldemorcie. Można wyobrazić sobie ich związek jako coś w rodzaju magicznej smyczy. Póki żyje jeden z nich, więź nie zostanie zerwana.

- Nawet po czymś tak drastycznym jak magia czasu?

- Quod erat demonstrandum, drogi chłopcze.

- Niezła awantura... A jakby tak go potraktować eliksirem postarzającym? – zaproponował Syriusz.

- To byśmy otrzymali trzydziestolatka z umysłowością dwuletniego dziecka – wtrąciła się Tonks, zanim Dumbledore zdążył się odezwać. – I to dopiero byłaby katastrofa.

- Tonks ma, niestety, rację – potwierdził Dumbledore. – W tym wypadku muszę uruchomić kontakty w Departamencie i poprosić o pomoc Zegarmistrzów. Na własną rękę możemy tylko pogorszyć sytuację.

- Okej. – Tonks ziewnęła i przeciągnęła się. – Mam rację, a przede wszystkim mam w pracy dyżur o ósmej rano i powinnam złapać choć godzinę snu. Szefostwo źle reaguje na pracowników zachowujących się jak zombi. Dobranoc.

Skuliła się na kanapie obok śpiącego Severusa, podkładając sobie pod głowę aksamitną poduszkę, haftowaną w pomarańczowe motylki.

- Ninny, idź do gościnnego pokoju, będzie ci wygodniej – odezwał się Syriusz.

Tonks tylko machnęła ręką, nawet nie racząc otworzyć oczu.

_ Quod erat demonstrandum – (łac.) co było do okazania_

Kiedy Tonks obudziła się wczesnym rankiem, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczyła, była smoliście czarna grzyweczka tuż obok jej twarzy i para równie czarnych oczu, wpatrujących się w nią z wyrazem powagi. Severus Snape obserwował ją niemal bez mrugania, ssąc przy tym kciuk. Tonks uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, nieznacznie się przeciągając. Snape wyjął palec z buzi.

- Mamusia...? – odezwał się żałosnym tonem.

- Nie ma mamusi – odrzekła Tonks łagodnie, bezwiednie wpadając w pieszczotliwe tony, jakimi dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent dorosłych zwraca się do maluchów, a które dorosłego Mistrza Eliksirów doprowadziłyby do mdłości. – Jest ciocia. Ciocia cię lubi, nie płacz skarbie – pospieszyła z zapewnieniem, widząc, że małemu zaczyna się trząść broda. – Mamusia przyjdzie później.

„Ależ kłamię" – pomyślała, a głośno spytała prędko:

- Chcesz śniadanko?

Severus powoli pokręcił główką.

- Mleczka?

Ten sam gest, wzmocniony pełnym obrzydzenia zmarszczeniem nosa. Małoletni Severus Snape najwyraźniej nie lubił mleka. Tonks wysiliła otępiałe o poranku szare komórki, usiłując pozbierać nieliczne posiadane wiadomości o małych dzieciach.

- Siusiu?

Tym razem doczekała się przytaknięcia, co przyjęła jednocześnie z ulgą i niejakim lękiem.

„Słodka Helgo" – pomyślała, wstając i biorąc małego na ręce, wraz z jego welwetowym „kocykiem bezpieczeństwa". – „Spałam ze Snape'em, a teraz będę mu pomagać w ubikacji. Toż jak on wróci do naturalnego wieku, upiecze mnie żywcem."

Tymczasowo jednak Severus Snape nie zdradzał morderczych zamiarów. Wręcz przeciwnie, otoczył ramionkami szyję „cioci", przytulając się do niej ufnie. Posłusznie i w milczeniu poddawał się zabiegom toaletowym.

- Gadatliwy to ty nie jesteś. Zresztą nigdy nie byłeś – mruknęła Tonks, czesząc Severusa srebrnym grzebieniem, który przed laty należał do pani Black. Zainteresowany urządzeniem łazienki, Snape rozglądał się dokoła, a sądząc z miny, wystrój w kolorach srebrno-seledynowych przypadł mu do gustu. Dopiero kiedy jego wzrok zatrzymał się na prysznicu, udatnie imitującym łeb kobry ze złowrogo rozpostartym kapturem i szeroko rozdziawioną paszczą, stwierdził z niesmakiem:

- Beee. Glizie.

- Mnie też się nie podoba – poparła go Tonks, trzęsąc się od tłumionego śmiechu.

Tymczasem minuty leciały jedna za drugą nieubłaganie, a na ręcznym zegarku Tonks pojawił się ostrzegawczy napis: _Zaraz się spóźnisz. _Niestety, dalszą opiekę nad małym Snape'em trzeba było scedować na Syriusza. Problem w tym, że Tonks nie była pewna, czy jej kuzyn jest zdolny do opieki nad samym sobą.

- Późno! Bardzo późnoooo! – zaśpiewał zegarek złośliwym dyszkancikiem, więc Tonks czym prędzej zawinęła Severusa w pozostałość jego szaty, tak że wystawała mu tylko głowa. Przeszła szybkim krokiem przez błękitno-srebrną sypialnię. Na korytarzu kopnęła drzwi pokoju Syriusza.

- Siri! Wstawaj!!

- Jestem w kuchni! – dobiegł z dołu przytłumiony głos Syriusza. Tonks miała przemożną ochotę zbiec po schodach, swoim zwyczajem przeskakując po dwa stopnie. Tym razem jednak niosła dziecko, więc zeszła statecznie, starannie omijając stopień-pułapkę, który pan domu od miesięcy obiecywał naprawić i zawsze odkładał to na przysłowiowe jutro.

- Spóźnienie dwie minuty! – zaskrzeczał zegarek nieprzyjemnie, więc Tonks na granicy paniki wepchnęła Severusa w objęcia Syriusza, gdy tylko ten wyłonił się z sutereny. Zaskoczony Black upuścił opróżnioną do połowy puszkę piwa, odruchowo chwytając niespodziewane brzemię. Bursztynowy płyn rozlał się pienistą strugą na posadzce.

- Ożesz, puki i borsuki! Już się spóźniłam – jęknęła Tonks, przeczesując palcami nastroszoną malinową fryzurę. – Szef mnie spertyfikuje! Nie zaliczę stażu! Siri, zajmij się małym, muszę lecieć!

- Ale... ale ja... – zaczął Syriusz i nie dokończył, gapiąc się na Snape'a ze zgrozą i trzymając go w wyciągniętych rękach daleko od siebie, jakby ociekał czymś paskudnym. Tonks mruknęła „freshgate", a potem puknęła się w zęby czubkiem różdżki.

- Tak, tak – rzuciła niecierpliwie, wionąc ostrym zapachem mięty. – Nie lubisz Snape'a i nie wiesz co się robi z dziećmi. W ten koniec wkładasz jedzenie. – Poklepała Severusa po czuprynie. – A o drugi dbasz, żeby był suchy. Łatwizna.

Mina Syriusza świadczyła, że wolałby raczej konkretne wiadomości encyklopedyczne, najchętniej dużo teorii, a po zaliczeniu semestru ewentualnie mógłby poćwiczyć na makietach.

- Eh, nie marudź i zafiukaj do Molly.

Tonks zniknęła z głośnym trzaskiem aportacji, udając się do miejsca pracy. Syriusz został sam ze swym problemem. Problem nadal zwisał metr nad podłogą, gapiąc się na niego wielkimi, wilgotnymi oczami i łapiąc powietrze niczym karp zagrożony grillem.

- Jak zaczniesz ryczeć, to cię zjem żywcem – zagroził Black pedagogicznie. Severus zatrzasnął buzię, zacisnął zęby, aż przy uszach wystąpiły mu małe guzki, a jego oczy urosły jak u Andersenowskiego psa. Syriusz postawił go na podłodze w hallu, a sam wrócił do kuchni, by odbyć przez kominek konferencję z kuzynką Molly. Niestety, kuchnia w Norze była opustoszała. Mimo nawoływania nikt się nie zjawiał. Pomieszczenie wyglądało tak, jakby opuszczono je w pośpiechu. W otwartym oknie powiewała perkalowa zasłonka w kwiatki, na podłodze poniewierała się upuszczona cukierniczka, a domowy ghul wylizywał z podłogi resztki cukru. Po stole natomiast spacerowała jarzębata kura z wypisaną na dziobie miną właścicielki grzankowego raju. Z pewnością te miłe stworzonka nie pozwoliłyby sobie na takie ekscesy, gdyby Molly przebywała w promieniu stu metrów. Syriusz popatrzył na rodzinny zegar Weasleyów. Wskazówki z twarzami Ginny i Rona twardo stały na pozycji „szkoła" za to wskazówki bliźniaków tkwiły przy napisie „kłopoty", a wskazówki Molly i Arthura miotały się niespokojnie między „w drodze", „katastrofa" i „nakarmić kury". Niewątpliwie w Norze zaszło coś wstrząsającego. Zaniepokojony Syriusz wycofał głowę do własnej kuchni. Po chwili namysłu sypnął nową szczyptę proszku Fiuu, mówiąc głośno:

- Ogrowa sześć.

U Gringotta otwierano dopiero o dziewiątej, więc istniała pewna szansa, że Bill będzie jeszcze u siebie.

Wynajmowany pokój Billa tchnął optymizmem i atmosferą luzu. Ściany w kolorze zielonego groszku zdobiły plakaty zespołów muzycznych, fragmenty egipskich papirusów i kolekcja mugolskich znaków drogowych. W pokoju nie było stołu, więc Bill siedział na materacu, na skłębionym śpiworze w maskującej barwie pustynnego piasku i pił kawę z kubka w kształcie głowy królowej Nefertiti. Rozczochrane włosy spływały mu po obu stronach przystojnej twarzy jak rdzawy deszcz. Na pytanie o zaginioną część rodziny odpowiedział:

- Mój ojciec usiłuje powstrzymać moją matkę przed obdarciem ze skóry moich braci.

Syriusz uniósł brwi w niemym zdumieniu.

- Moi genialni braciszkowie wymyślili sobie, że rzucą budę i założą własny interes – kontynuował Bill. – Na miesiąc przed owutemami, łapiesz? Matka dostała ataku furii. Wyrzuciła ich z domu i z rodziny. Najpierw. Jak ochłonęła, to poleciała za nimi do Londynu, żeby ich przeprosić i zamordować. I powiedzieć, że ich mimo wszystko kocha. Możliwe, że pochrzaniłem kolejność, ale mama bardzo desperowała.

- A co na to Percy i Charlie? – zainteresował się Syriusz, na chwile zapominając o własnych kłopotach.

- Charlie siedzi u smokerów i jeszcze nic nie wie, a pan Jajogłowy się odciął od sprawy.

- Ty też się odciąłeś?

- Ja wprost przeciwnie, popieram. Może mamie trudno się z tym pogodzić, ale nie każdy może być Percym. Prawdę powiedziawszy, im mniej Percych, tym lepiej. Fred i George nie usiedzieliby ani minuty nawet na studiach podyplomowych w Instytucie Alchemii, a co dopiero na stołku w Ministerstwie. Lepiej będzie, jak pójdą na swoje.

Syriusz pożegnał się, czując rosnącą frustrację. Na Molly w tej sytuacji nie było co liczyć i wręcz nie wypadało jej prosić o pomoc. Natomiast na pewno zawsze i wszędzie mógł liczyć na jedną osobę. Oczywiście z wyjątkiem okresu pełni.

- Remmyyyyy!!! – zawył Syriusz desperacko w kominek. – Lunatyk, ratunku! Mam dziecko!

- Urodziłeś? – spytał Lupin uprzejmie, unosząc ołówek nad jakimś pergaminem. Widać dostał akurat kolejne zlecenie na korektę jakiegoś dzieła naukowego, co miało mu zapewnić skromny, ale honorowy kawałek chleba.

- Wrogowie podrzucili! – zazgrzytał zębami Syriusz. – Remmy, wiesz jak się toto hoduje?

Lupin podrapał się ołówkiem w głowę.

- Miałem kiedyś pufka... – rzekł niepewnie.

- Zbawco! Pójdź w me ramiona! – zakrzyknął Black patetycznie.

Lupin westchnął.

- Dobra, dobra... Idę w twe ramiona, tylko się tu ogarnę.

Po paru minutach wkroczył do kuchni na Grimmauld Place.

- Ninny zostawiła mnie samego z tym bachorem, a Molly nie ma w domu – powiedział Syriusz z goryczą, prowadząc przyjaciela do hallu.

- Mnie zostawiła z kotem. To się nazywa femme savante – mruknął Remus. – Gdzie to dziecko?

Rozejrzał się po korytarzu, na próżno wypatrując czegoś dzieciopodobnego, ale na posadzce leżała tylko puszka po Guinessie, w kałuży piwa. Od niej biegły mokre ślady bosych stópek, wysychające już, niestety.

- Yyyy... tu go zostawiłem! – wystękał Syriusz, wskazując palcem dywanik w herbaciane róże.

- Chodnik?

- Dzieciaka!!!

Remus westchnął ponownie.

- Rany, Łapa, myślałem, że wiesz, że dzieci są samobieżne. Przemieszczają się, wiesz? Czasem dość szybko. Ile ma lat ten twój podopieczny?

- Dwa.

- Oj, to lepiej szukajmy prędzej.

W przedsionku znaleźli jedynie Stforka, który właśnie popadł w kolejną depresję i kiwał się w stanie półkatatonicznym przed czarnym prostokątem w srebrnych ramach. Nietrudno było się domyślić, że nie zwróciłby uwagi nawet na stado różowych słoni, defilujących mu za plecami.

- Dwulatek jest za mały, żeby dosięgnąć klamki – powiedział Remus. – Sprawdźmy hall i wszystkie uchylone drzwi. Jak sądzisz, dałby radę wejść sam na górę?

Syriusz obrzucił krytycznym spojrzeniem schody na pierwsze piętro. Były wysokie, zwłaszcza dla krótkich obecnie kończyn Smarkerusa (przezwisko stało się wyjątkowo adekwatne), Ale Black był skłonny podejrzewać Snape'a o wszystko najgorsze. Ostatecznie gówniarz schował się, żeby zrobić mu na złość. W kącie pod schodami znaleźli tylko następną puszkę po piwie, nieco kurzu, pojedynczą skarpetkę i martwego pająka. W palarni na parterze też było pusto – na wszelki wypadek przetrząsnęli wypłowiałe kotary i zajrzeli do wszystkich szafek.

- Jak ten maluch ma na imię? Zawołajmy, może się odezwie – zaproponował Lupin.

Syriusz wymamrotał pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego. Imię „problemu" jakoś mu nie chciało przejść przez gardło.

- Łapa, rodzice nie nazywają dzieci Mfm-mfm – skarcił go kolega. – Chyba że to jest goblin...? – dodał z nutką niepokoju.

- Ależ skąd – żachnął się Syriusz. – Normalny smarkacz. To znaczy nie wiem czy normalny, ale wygląda zwyczajnie. Może po prostu wezwiemy go accio?

- Nie. Nie wiemy gdzie jest. Może po drodze w coś uderzyć i zranić się – sprzeciwił się Lupin.

- No to co? – burknął Syriusz.

- Łapa!

- Okej, okej...

Syriusz nagle klepnął się w czoło, a w następnej chwili na jego miejscu pojawiło się kudłate psisko. Łapa zaczął gorliwie obwąchiwać dywanik. Remus przyklęknął nad herbacianymi różyczkami, przymykając w skupieniu oczy. Przechodziło tędy wielu ludzi. Zdeptana wełna nasiąkła zapachami całego Zakonu Feniksa, które wilkołaczy węch bezbłędnie dopasowywał do konkretnych osób. McGonagall pachniała starym drewnem, wełną i wrzosową wodą toaletową, Dunga zawsze otaczał obłok woni taniej whisky i rynsztoków Nokturnu. Ninny – Remusowe serce zalała ciepła fala czułości – pachniała bawełnianymi podkoszulkami, perfumami Hexen i miłą wonią młodej, zdrowej kobiety. Jednak na pierwszy plan w chodnikowej symfonii zapachowej wysuwała się koniakowa woń Syriusza i nieprzyjemny, kwaskowaty odorek niedomytego skrzata. W końcu z niemałym trudem wyłowił pojedynczą, bardzo słabą nitkę obcego zapachu. Ten ktoś pachniał lawendowym mydłem, piwem i tym jedynym w swoim rodzaju zapachem skóry, indywidualnym dla każdej osoby.

- Hufff – odezwał się Łapa znaczącym tonem. Najwidoczniej też to wyczuł.

Obaj panowie z nosami tuż nad podłogą poszli ulotnym tropem. Remusowi przemknęło przez myśl, że musi wyglądać niewiarygodnie śmiesznie. Ale cóż, nadzwyczajnie okoliczności wymagały nadzwyczajnych środków. Dobrze, że nikt tego nie widział. Ze śladów wynikało, że malec błąkał się po całym hallu jak zdezorientowany karaluch. Wdrapał się również na trzy stopnie, lecz ku uldze Remusa zawrócił, pokręcił trochę przy zejściu do kuchni, a następnie pokonał trzy schodki w dół.

- Aha... – mruknął Lupin.

- A-ha... – potwierdził Syriusz z satysfakcją, wracając do ludzkiej postaci. Rejon poszukiwań został właśnie poważnie zawężony. Zajrzeli pod stół – pusto. W kącie za lodówką stał tylko kosz z ziemniakami – zawierający ziemniaki, co skrupulatnie sprawdzili.

- Spiżarnia zamknięta. Lodówka... – Syriusz z nagłym niepokojem otworzył rzeźbione drzwiczki przedpotopowego molocha, a ze środka wionęło mrozem. – Lodówka nie zawiera dzieci – stwierdził, okazjonalnie wyciągając następną puszkę Guinessa.

Wreszcie Lupin, raczej z zasady niż wyczucia sensu, zajrzał za kredens. Między ścianą a owym szacownym, ciężkim jak okowy piekieł meblem, odziedziczonym przez ród Blacków po jakichś przodkach omszałych, była szpara, w której na oko można byłoby wetknąć niewiele więcej niż deskę do prasowania. Tymczasem w owej ciasnej przestrzeni lśniła para oczu.

- No proszę, tu jest zguba – rzekł Lupin, przykucając przed kryjówką.

- Wyłaź, szczeniaku! – warknął Syriusz, patrząc mu nad głową.

- Brunecik – kontynuował Remus. – Całkiem podobny do ciebie, Siri. Wdał się w tatę.

- To nie mój bachor! – wściekł się Syriusz. – I nie jest do mnie podobny!!

- Wypierasz się własnego dziecka, Siri? Nie ma się czego wstydzić, to są całkiem ludzkie sprawy – natrząsał się dobrotliwie Lupin.

- No jasne. Ledwo wylazłem z... z Az... z tego miejsca, a pierwsze, o czym pomyślałem, to żeby przelecieć jakąś panienkę – odgryzł się Syriusz.

- Za młodych lat przelatywanie panienek zajmowało ci połowę wolnego czasu. Pozostałą połowę poświęcałeś na przelatywanie tej potwornej mugolskiej maszyny.

- To był Harley – rzekł Syriusz grobowym głosem.

Remus sięgnął w wąską przestrzeń za kredensem. Dziecko skuliło się w najdalszym kącie, wpasowane w szparę niczym kasztan w łupinę.

- No wyjdź.

Mały udawał głuchego.

- Wyjdź, eee... kotku.

Remus namacał bosą stopę dziecka.

- Ma nogi jak lód. Wyjdź stamtąd... ee... kochanie, bo zamarzniesz. Nie bój się.

Chwycił małego za rączkę i próbował delikatnie pociągnąć, lecz poczuł na palcu drobne zęby i cofnął dłoń jak oparzony, zanim zdążyły zacisnąć się mocniej. Dziecko chlipnęło zduszonym głosikiem.

„Jak mały kociak" – przyszło Remusowi na myśl.

- Ajjj, długo jeszcze mamy się z nim cackać? – zdenerwował się Syriusz, wyjmując różdżkę. – Accio dzieciak!

Dziecko wystrzeliło z kryjówki za kredensem jak korek od szampana, wydając kwik przerażenia. Lupin chwycił je w locie.

- No, no... już po wszystkim. Spokojnie – mówił, tuląc roztrzęsionego malca. Usiadł na krześle, sadzając sobie chłopczyka na kolanach, podczas gdy Syriusz przyglądał się tej scenie z nieskrywanym obrzydzeniem. Cała ta sytuacja wydawała się Remusowi co najmniej dziwna.

- Gdzie jego rodzice? – spytał.

- Nie wiem – padła natychmiast odpowiedź ze strony Syriusza.

- Skąd się tu wziął?

- Z ministerstwa żeśmy se przynieśli. Taka pamiątka turystyczna.

- Siri, bądź poważny.

- Nie będę, kurwa, poważny, bo mnie szlag trafia.

- Nie klnij przy dziecku, Łapa.

Syriusz prychnął pogardliwie. Lupin zaczął z innej beczki.

- Trzeba by mu dać jakieś śniadanie. I ubrać. Nie może przecież chodzić w piżamie. Zwłaszcza brudnej.

Na piżamce faktycznie zostały liczne smugi tłustego kurzu i tynku. Chłopczyk siedział sztywno na kolanach Remusa, strzelając na boki nieufnymi spojrzeniami. W rączkach wciąż ściskał jakiś brudny czarny gałgan, który po pobieżnej analizie można było uznać za kawałek aksamitnego płaszcza lub sukni.

- Łapa, gdzie jego rzeczy?

- Nie ma – odparł Syriusz lakonicznie.

Brwi Lupina podjechały do góry. Robiło się coraz dziwniej. Ale poprzez rodzinę Blacków zawsze przetaczały się wydarzenia nietypowe. W porównaniu z niektórymi, jego wilkołacza egzystencja wydawała się przewidywalna i wręcz nudna.

- Jak to nie ma? Chcesz powiedzieć, że to biedne dziecko pojawiło się tutaj w nocnej bieliźnie?

- Nawet gorzej. To kiedyś była moja koszula. – Black wskazał palcem na piżamkę o kolorze rzewnego lila w białe groszki.

Lupin skrzywił się.

- Fatalny kolor.

- Dlatego oddałem na tak zwane cele charytatywne.

- Zawsze wzruszała mnie twoja szlachetność, Syriuszu. Nadal jednak nie wiem co to za szkrab. No, mały, jak się nazywasz?

Czarnooki malec popatrzył na Lupina w posępnym milczeniu, gryząc dolną wargę. Remus połaskotał go lekko palcem pod brodą.

- Jak ci na imię? Coś ty taki małomówny? No, powiesz wujkowi?

Black parsknął pogardliwie, przewracając oczami.

- Odpowiadaj, smarrrkaczu, jak cię pan Lupin pyta! – warknął.

- Sefuśnep – wymamrotał szybko chłopczyk, popatrując na Syriusza z obawą i kuląc się, jakby w każdej chwili oczekiwał uderzenia. Remus poczuł, że jego tolerancja się kończy.

- Siri, odpowiedz mi szczerze na jedno pytanie. Rozumiem, że brak ci cierpliwości do dzieci, więc czy gdyby Harry po śmierci Lily i Jima trafił do ciebie, też byś go tak traktował?

Syriusz zdębiał, nieruchomiejąc w trakcie otwierania piwa.

- Coś ty?! To przecież... Harry. Syn mojego najlepszego kumpla. Jim był dla mnie jak brat!

- Aha... A co ci zrobił ten dzieciak, że traktujesz go jak piąte koło, albo jakiego zbrodniarza? Wcale nie mam pewności, czy z Harrym nie byłoby tak samo.

Syriuszowy zły humor przerodził się w autentyczną złość. Gestykulując zamaszyście, wykrzyknął:

- To ja ci powiem, kto to jest, ten cholerny gówniarz. Powiem ci, kogo piastujesz na własnych kolanach! TO JEST SNAPE!

Remus zmarszczył powoli brwi w wyrazie namysłu. Dzieciak wtulił nos w aksamit, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

- Nie wiedziałem, że stary Snape dorobił się potomstwa.

- Czy ja mówię po chińsku? To jest Snape! Severus-Smarkerus, Mister Bombastic Sarkastic, Śmierciożerczy Król Łojotoku. Ten sam Snape, który omal nie wyprawił Jima na tamten świat, sabotując jego miotłę. I nie przepuścił nigdy okazji, żeby nam dowalić. Ten, co dręczył Harry'ego w szkole i wywalił cię z posady w Hogwarcie! – pienił się Syriusz, wymachując puszką z piwem.

- Sam zrezygnowałem...

- Ale to on w odpowiednim momencie wypuścił jedno słówko za dużo przez ten swój krzywy zgryz!

Remus zerknął w smoliste ślepka, które umknęły błyskawicznie w bok.

- Niemożliwe. Nawet nie jest za bardzo podobny.

- A jednak to on. Śmiecierus Snape we własnej osobie.

Remus ostrożnie powąchał ciemne włosy dziecka.

- Nawet nie pachnie jak Snape.

To była prawda. Zapach Severusa Snape był zawsze mocny i zdecydowany. Mistrz Eliksirów generalnie wydzielał woń nikotyny, melanżu oparów z rozmaitych eliksirów i magicznych zielsk, a czasem nieświeżej bielizny, zwłaszcza gdy w nawale pracy zaniedbywał sprawy tak trywialne jak higiena osobista. Dziecko tymczasem pachniało świeżym, niewinnym zapachem młodości, czyli po prostu dzieckiem, oraz lawendowym mydłem, wełnianymi kocami i kurzem zza kredensu. Remus wysłuchał nieco chaotycznej relacji przyjaciela z wydarzeń w Ministerstwie, a potem podwinął rękaw liliowej piżamki.

- Biedny Sev – mruknął, patrząc na niewyraźnie rysujący się Mroczny Znak pod cienką skórą małego Severusa. - Czy on cokolwiek pamięta?

- Nie – burknął Syriusz. – Na szczęście. Inaczej mielibyśmy tu normalnie piekło.

Remus westchnął i ostrożnie pogłaskał po głowie Severusa, który nadal tulił do siebie resztki swej czarnej szaty, wciąż wpatrując się w podłogę otępiałym wzrokiem.

- Severus Alexander Wolfram Snape... Strasznie długie i skomplikowane jak na tak małą osobę. Musisz dorosnąć do tak wielu imion. Sev...? Sevvie? Alex?

Snape nie reagował. Remus podniósł mu brodę palcem.

- No dalej, kolego, jak masz na imię? Jak mówi na ciebie mama? – zagadywał Lupin łagodnie.

Chłopczyk mruknął coś w aksamit.

- Jak? Nie dosłyszałem? – Remus skrzywił się zabawnie, nastawiając ucha dłonią. – Aj, musi pan mówić głośniej, panie Snape.

- Śunio – wyszeptał Severus, zmiękczając S. – Mamusia mófi Śunio.

- Siunio! Słyszałeś? Chyba się popłaczę ze śmiechu – wyjęczał Syriusz, zginając się wpół.

- A co w tym takiego śmiesznego? Sunio jest Sunio. Finał. – Remus wzruszył ramionami.

- Śunio gzecny – zapewnił Snape Lupina, kierując na niego ciemne oczy, w których czaił się lęk.

- Eh, za bardzo się z nim cackasz. – Syriusz z charakterystycznym pyknięciem otworzył piwo. W następnej sekundzie wstrząśnięta puszka wybuchła jak gejzer. Pienista struga z impetem trafiła Syriusza prosto w oczy, dodatkowo ochlapując spory obszar dokoła. Zalany chmielowym napitkiem Syriusz klął na czym świat stoi, Remus wytarł mokrą twarz rękawem i śmiał się w kułak, podczas gdy „Sunio" siedział sztywno jak chińska figurynka, z buzią otwartą w wyrazie najwyższego przerażenia.

- Śmieszne. Bardzo śmieszne – burknął Syriusz ironicznie, wycierając się ścierką do talerzy, a potem stosując zaklęcie suszące.

- Łapa, ty to umiesz rozładować sytuację – rzekł Lupin, wciąż roześmiany od ucha do ucha.

Sunio patrzył to na niego, to na doprowadzającego się do porządku groźnego „wujka". Doszedłszy do wniosku, że na razie nic mu nie grozi i nowy, wesoły „wujek" będzie go bronił w razie potrzeby, ostrożnie polizał mokrą dłoń, próbując Guinessa.

- Ble – orzekł, wysuwając różowy ozorek. – Niedoble.

- Ale było śmiesznie, nie, Sunio? – zagaił Remus.

- Smjesne – zgodził się chłopczyk, z powagą kiwając główką.

c.d.n.


	2. Koła czasu odc 2

- Ta... – mruknął Syriusz, kierując różdżkę na dziecko. – Teraz jest nie tylko brudny, ale i mokry. Midbar lejabesz!

Sunio wzdrygnął się i wcisnął głowę w ramiona, kiedy owionęła go fala ciepłego powietrza.

- Remmy, nie patrz na mnie jak na zbrodniarza! Nic mu przecież nie zrobiłem – zirytował się Black.

- Siri, nie bredź. Przecież nawet na ciebie nie patrzę.

- Patrzyłeś.

- Nie.

- Tak.

- Może przelotnie. Dlaczego on jest taki nerwowy? – zastanowił się Remus.

Jego przyjaciel wzruszył ramionami i łyknął nieco ocalonego piwa.

- Przecież to Snape. Zawsze był nerwowy jak kot z podpalonym ogonem. Wystarczyło na niego spojrzeć, a już pokazywał pazury.

- Ale mnie się to nie podoba. – Lupin potrząsnął głową.

- Remmy, ja nie mam zamiaru wnikać w psychikę Severusa Snape'a. Mam zamiar go jedynie ubrać i nakarmić. W przeciwnym wypadku moja cioteczna siostra, a twoja... eee...

- Kobieta mego życia – podpowiedział usłużnie Remus.

- ...urwie mi głowę i nie tylko, jeżeli tego zaniedbam. Ninny kompletnie odbiło. Może to są te, no... homriny? Poczuła się, kurde, matką. Zobaczysz, Lunatyk, zaciągnie cię do ołtarza i ani się obejrzysz, a będziesz miał własnego Sunia.

Remus uśmiechnął się melancholijnie.

- Chętnie dałbym się zaciągnąć, drogi szwagrze in spe. Niestety, honor mi nie pozwala, żeby mnie utrzymywała żona, więc póki nie zdobędę posady, wszelkie działania przy ołtarzu odpadają. To jak, najpierw papu, czy najpierw ćwiczenia z transmutacji odzieżowej?

- Ciepło jest... Koniec maja – mruknął Syriusz. – A ja bym też już coś zjadł. Nie można żyć samym piwem.

- Święte słowa, Siri. Ale w tej suterenie zawsze jest raczej chłodnawo, więc może najpierw go ubrać...

Syriusz machnął ręką.

- A może po prostu zapytać? Głodny jesteś? – zwrócił się do Severusa. – Ty, pytam cię, czy chcesz śniadanie.

Chłopczyk jednak łypnął tylko na niego nieufnie, zaciskając usta.

- Nie no... Ja nie wytrzymam – zirytował się Black. – Czy to stworzenie nie potrafi odpowiedzieć na proste pytanie? Głodny jesteś!

Dziecko spuściło oczy, zakrywając buzię szmatką. Lupin owinął Sunia połami swojej szaty, obejmując go ramionami.

- Łapa... Idź zobaczyć co jest w lodówce jadalnego. Podejście do dzieci masz zerowe.

- Iiiii... – Syriusz skrzywił się. – W lodówce mam tylko piwo i ser. STFÓR! – ryknął. – Stfór, koniec nabożeństwa, chodź tu natychmiast!

Po kilku długich minutach oczekiwania, gdy aktualny pan na włościach Blacków awanturował się coraz głośniej, wzywany skrzat wreszcie raczył się zjawić.

- Stfór, ty chole... – zaczął Syriusz gniewnie i urwał, z osłupieniem wpatrując się w Stforka, podobnie jak Remus i Sunio. A było na co popatrzeć. I czego posłuchać!

Stary sługa jak zawsze obleczony był w ohydną, starą ścierkę, za to głowę przykrywała mu koronkowa serweta ze stołu w salonie, niczym welon panny młodej. Końcówki spiczastych uszu wystawały mu przez ażurowe oczka. Wydawało się, że blade, wyłupiaste oczy skrzata obracają się w oczodołach całkiem niezależnie od siebie, przy tym powieki i żabie usta miał wysmarowane koszmarną parodią makijażu, co wyglądało, jakby ktoś go ciężko pobił.

- Jesteś słodkom rożyczkoooom w ogrooodzie myyych snów... – zawodził fałszywie. – Lalala... o moooja ukochaaana, kiedy cie ujrze znów... lalala...

Kaczkowatym krokiem okrążył stół kuchenny, po drodze zgarniając z niego maselniczkę, którą przycisnął czule do piersi, a następnie wydefilował z sutereny, wciąż ze śpiewem na ustach zniknął w czeluściach domu. Chrapliwe „lalala" niosło się jeszcze echem po stiukowych sufitach.

- Lala...? – odezwał się Severus, nieufnie spoglądając nad ramieniem Lupina w stronę wyjścia.

Black sapnął, przeciągając dłonią po rozczochranej czuprynie.

- A niech mnie pegaz kopnie! Kompletnie mu już odbiło! – stwierdził rzecz oczywistą.

- To nie lala – powiedział jednocześnie Lupin. – To skrzat domowy. Sunio, nie wolno do „lala" podchodzić, rozumiesz? Nie wolno! – podkreślił z naciskiem.

- Śunio gzecny – zapewnił go chłopczyk skwapliwie, kiwając główką.

- Gze... tfu, grzeczny, a my zostaliśmy bez śniadania – mruknął posępnie Syriusz.

- Umiesz chyba usmażyć jajecznicę? – zagaił Remus.

- Oczywiście... że nie.

- Żartujesz.

- A kiedy niby miałem się nauczyć? – Black lekko się zirytował. – W szkole, a może w tym hoteliku na wyspie? U Jima gotowała jego mama, a potem Lily, a jak byłem na swoim to jadałem w barach.

Zmarszczki w kącikach oczu Lupina pogłębiły się od szerokiego uśmiechu.

- No popatrz, stary... Trzeci krzyżyk na karku, a wciąż możesz zdobywać nowe doświadczenia. A czy w tym domu w ogóle są jajka?

Black zrobił minę pod tytułem „Wątpliwości przenikają me jestestwo", ale zajrzał do kredensu.

- Nie ma.

Dla kontrastu otworzył również drzwiczki lodówki.

- Nie m... O, jest coś! – ucieszył się raptem, wyciągając z pewnym trudem owalny przedmiot wielkości kafla i tryumfalnie kładąc go na stole.

Brwi Remusa ułożyły się w zdumiony daszek.

- Nie w ilości sedno, ale w jakości – stwierdził Syriusz tonem tak chełpliwym, jakby owo gigantyczne jajo wyprodukował samodzielnie.

- Ekhm... Łapa, czy to aby na pewno jest jajko? – zapytał nieufnie Remus. – Bo ono jest jakby...

- Nie rób sobie jaj, stary. A co to miałoby być, jak nie jajko?

- A czy ono jest jadalne?

- Jakby nie było jadalne, to co by robiło w mojej lodówce? – logicznie odparł właściciel rzeczonej lodówki i jej zawartości.

Lupin jednak popadł już chyba w stan napięcia perilunarnego.

- Wiesz, Siri, w lodówkach nie zawsze przechowuje się jedzenie.

- A co na przykład?

- Na przykład... zwłoki.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego jak na upiora.

- Towarzystwo aurorki wyraźnie ci szkodzi, Remmy. Szynka to w zasadzie też zwłoki. Jadalne.

- Ale może to są zwłoki niejadalne.

- Lunatyk! Ja jestem głodny! To jest jajko!

- To jest embrion.

Tymczasem Sunio, powodowany dziecięcą ciekawością, wychylił się daleko z kolan Remusa, kładąc się brzuchem na stole, pomacał ostrożnie przedmiot sporu.

- Be – osądził krótko, acz z niesmakiem, cofając rączkę i wycierając ją o piżamę. Stuletni zabytek Syriuszowego gospodarstwa domowego miał tę właściwość, że chłodził nierówno, a zaklęcie destabilizowało się czasami do tego stopnia, że na półkach zaczynały sąsiadować ze sobą Arktyka i Meksyk. W ten sposób na przykład masłem można było wbijać gwoździe, a truskawki zmieniały się w parujący dżem. Podejrzane jajko było zamarznięte na kamień. Na jego szarej skorupie szron wymalował ciekawe wzorki, niestety, już spływające kroplami wilgoci.

- Zamarzło – mruknął Syriusz, pukając w nią grubszym końcem różdżki. – Nie szkodzi, zaraz to załatwię.

Jak magik podrzucił różdżkę w powietrzu, łapiąc ją za rękojeść, i wycelował w jajeczną bryłę lodu.

- Uuni!

Nad jajem natychmiast z głośnym pufnięciem uniósł się obłok pary, szronowe paprotki diabli wzięli, a zaniepokojony Remus dostrzegł, że obiekt zaczął lekko drgać. Z jego wnętrza dało się słyszeć ciche bulgotanie, a potem seria coraz głośniejszych stukotów. Kiedy z boku pojawiła się rysa, Lupin bez namysłu stoczył się na podłogę, przykrywając dziecko własnym ciałem.

- Padnij!

Ułamek sekundy później koło niego znalazł się Black, w chwilę potem rozległ się potężny huk, a potem zaległa cisza, zakłócana jedynie cichym odgłosem kapania.

- Remmy... – odezwał się Syriusz szeptem. – TO wybuchło...

- Mhm. Tradycyjnie w kuchni. – Remus potrząsnął głową. Miał wrażenie, że uszy ma wypchane watą.

- Zaminowane? – ciągnął jego przyjaciel tonem, w którym nieufność mieszała się z niedowierzaniem. Syriusz miewał już w domu różne dziwne rzeczy: hipogryfa w sypialni, mumię przodka, Severusa Snape'a w pokoju gościnnym, ale wybuchowe jajko zdarzyło mu się po raz pierwszy.

- Myślisz, że to jakiś patent bliźniaków?

- Stawiałbym raczej na Stforka. Bliźniaki mają teraz inne sprawy na głowie.

Remus podniósł się na łokciu, sprawdzając, czy przypadkiem nie zrobił krzywdy podopiecznemu.

- Siri...

Syriusz spojrzał tam, gdzie wskazywał palec Lupina. Snape leżał zwinięty w kłębek, kryjąc głowę w ramionach. Dyszał szybko, aż groszki na piżamce falowały.

- Sev... Sunio... – Remus delikatnie poklepał dziecko po pupie. – Uspokój się, nic się nie stało.

Jedyną reakcją było jeszcze ciaśniejsze skulenie.

- Nie płacze – wyszeptał Remus posępnie i zagryzł wargę. – To nienormalne.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. Nie znał się na dzieciach. Nie stykał się z nimi zbyt często. Roczny Harry był radosnym i roześmianym maluchem. Natomiast nieliczne dzieci zarówno z rodziny Blacków (Ninny Tonks), jak i Malfoyów (potomka kuzynki Narcyzy) widział jedynie na fotografiach. Z tego jednak co przechowywał w pamięci, smarkaty Regulus wyłby już w niebogłosy, posikany ze strachu.

- Remmy, to jest Snape. On i normalność to są rzeczy tak od siebie odległe jak grudzień od lipca.

- Niemniej nie zachowuje się jak zwykłe dziecko i to mnie mocno zastanawia – upierał się Lupin, biorąc chłopczyka na ręce. – Wyłaźmy już spod tego stołu i oceńmy straty.

Kuchnia ociekała jajecznicą. A na dodatek była to jajecznica przypalona.

_ midbar lejabesz – (hebr.) dosłownie: pustynia suszyć_

_ perilunarne napięcie – napięcie okołoksiężycowe (na odpowiedzialność Mithiany)_

_ uuni – (fin.) dosł. „piec" lub „piekarnik", fińskie zaklęcie używane do wypiekania chleba i sucharów_

Opatulony powycieraną szatą Lupina, Sunio dochodził do siebie na twardej ławce, rozprostowując się powoli i zaczynając przypominać dziecko, a nie bezkształtny tobołek. Tymczasem jego dwaj niewykwalifikowani opiekunowie sprzątali pomieszczenie, usuwając zewsząd rozbabrane żółtko i białko. Wpierw za pomocą zaklęcia Evanesco, lecz kiedy Syriusz z rozmachem zdezintegrował puszkę herbaty Earl Grey i dzbanek na mleko, przeszli na rozważniejsze Chłoszczyć. W końcu Syriusz zaparzył kawę i obaj panowie, w aromatycznych oparach zagranicznej „Arabicy", zaczęli rozważać swe położenie. Zapasy żywnościowe przedstawiały się mizernie. W lodówce leżał tylko zamrożony na kość kawałek ementalera i połowa grejpfruta (ta z kolei niemal upieczona), a w kredensie znaleźli słoik, którego zawartość zyskała już świadomość i chyba nawet źle się prowadziła.

Sunio wyjrzał spod szaty Remusa, węsząc z ciekawością, jak jeż wyłażący ze sterty liści. Ukląkł, wyglądając ponad krawędzią stołu i uważnie lustrując jego powierzchnię.

- On jest chyba głodny – powiedział Remus, odstawiając gorącą kawę poza zasięg dziecięcych rączek. – Siri, jego trzeba nakarmić. Masz w domu owsiankę? Albo jakąś kaszkę dla dzieci?

- Chyba żartujesz, Remmy – mruknął posępnie Syriusz do wnętrza kubka.

- A mleko...? Sunio, chcesz mleka? – zapytał Lupin z nadzieją, że odpowiedź zabrzmi „tak". Niestety, maluch obdarzył go iście „snaperskim" spojrzeniem, które w wersji oryginalnej robiło wrażenie zdolnego przebić beton, a w małoletniej zapewne dałoby radę tekturze.

To oznaczało, że mleko najwyraźniej nie wchodzi w rachubę, nawet gdyby Sunio Snape konał z głodu.

- Stfór miał dbać o spiżarnię, ale, jak widać, dopadła go ostateczna skleroza. Z tego cholernego skrzata nie ma już żadnego pożytku – powiedział Syriusz z goryczą. – Chyba czas wzbogacić domową kolekcję...

- Łapa!

- Przecież żartuję.

- Wygląda na to, że muszę iść na zakupy. – Remus odruchowo poklepał się po chudej kieszeni. – Masz jakiś złom?

Black bez słowa podniósł się ze swego miejsca i zdjął z kredensu ceramiczne popiersie Elvisa Presleya. Bezceremonialnie zdjął gwieździe rockandrolla głowę i wysypał na stół garść złotych monet.

- Hmmm... – zastanowił się. – Chyba powinno być więcej...

- Ciężka dola rentiera? – zakpił Remus łagodnie.

- Iiiiidź... dużo bym dał za jakąkolwiek normalną pracę. I jeszcze bym dorzucił Stfora jako premię. To przeklęte domiszcze wysysa mnie jak wampir.

- No widzisz, jak się miło złożyło. Dziecko wniesie tu nieco miłej, rodzinnej atmosfery – zauważył niewinnie Lupin.

- Taaaa... – Syriusz rzucił mu spojrzenie niewinnego człowieka ciężko doświadczanego przez los. – Sevcio Snape, istne słoneczko.

Tymczasem chłopczyk podniósł galeona, który potoczył się w jego pobliże i zaczął oglądać z upodobaniem błyszczący przedmiot. Na aversie widniał profil starego czarodzieja w tiarze, która była zapewne ostatnim jękiem mody jakieś czterysta lat temu; revers natomiast zdobił złowieszczo wyszczerzony smok.

- Śśśśmok! – powiedział Sunio dobitnie, zezując lekko i również pokazując ząbki w imitacji groźnego grymasu. – Źji nas... Be, śmoki gliziom...

Remus zgarnął bilon z blatu, ale nim zdążył spytać, czy jego przyjaciel ma jakieś specjalne życzenia kulinarne, za drzwiami kuchennymi rozległ się łomot, jakby ktoś z całej siły w nie kopał. Sunio z brzękiem upuścił monetę na podłogę, z lękiem na buzi odwracając się w stronę źródła hałasu. Syriusz błyskawicznie zredukował swoje słuszne sto dziewięćdziesiąt pięć centymetrów do znacznie skromniejszych psich wymiarów i przyczaił się pod stołem, bezgłośnie obnażając kły.

- K...ekhm... Kto tam? – zapytał Lupin, starając się, by zabrzmiało to normalnie.

- Służby aurorskie! Otwierać w imieniu prawa! – zakrzyknął dziarsko znajomy kobiecy głos. Chwilę później pomieszczenie wypełnił radosny szczebiot Tonks, która wparowała do środka ze sporym pudłem w objęciach. Wysypywały się z niego jakieś niezidentyfikowane na pierwszy rzut oka torebeczki, paczuszki i zawiniątka. Tonks zwaliła cały ten kram byle jak na stół, po czym rzuciła się entuzjastycznie Lupinowi na szyję.

- Remiś! Mój misiaczku! Mogłam się spodziewać, że Siri wezwie cię na pomoc – wykrzykiwała, obsypując wniebowziętego Remusa całusami. - A, właśnie, gdzie to nieszczęście czterołape?

- Tu – odezwało się „nieszczęście", wyłażąc spod stołu.

- Schowałeś się?

- Nie. Piniondz mi spadł – zełgał Syriusz bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Tonks zakończyła przytulanie Remusa tylko po to, by z kolei rzucić się z nowym ładunkiem karesów na Severusa, który znosił cierpliwie wybuch czułości, acz z miną wyrażającą niepewność, czy aby dziwna ciocia jest całkowicie poczytalna. Lupin oglądał to widowisko z rozbawieniem, natomiast Syriusz upomniał się zazdrośnie:

- A ja? A ja?

- Ty stary koniu niedopieszczony! – Tonks, wciąż tryskając dobrym humorem, wskoczyła na ławę i cmoknęła kuzyna w nieogoloną szczękę.

- Wzięłam trochę szmalu z Elvisa i kupiłam ci coś do jedzenia, bo w spiżarni masz tylko echo, tak samo jak w lodówce. Nawiasem, mógłbyś ją wreszcie wyregulować. Chciałam wziąć sobie Gingera i był zamarznięty. No, to napełniamy bestii brzucho...

Tonks, wciąż w skowronkach, otworzyła drzwiczki lodówki i w tejże chwili cała skowrończość opadła z niej jak igliwie z przeterminowanej choinki. Odwróciła się błyskawicznie z powrotem, a jej oczy w jednej chwili zaczęły przypominać dwa fiołkowe wyloty luf dubeltówki. Tak, Nimphadora Tonks mogła być młoda, gadatliwa, trzpiotowata i rozczulająco niezdarna, ale bądź co bądź, dostała się na prestiżowy Uniwersytet Aurorski, i zdołała go ukończyć z niezłymi ocenami.

- Gdzie mój dowód rzeczowy? – spytała lodowatym tonem.

- Dowód rzeczowy...? – powtórzył zbaraniały Syriusz, widząc kątem oka rozpaczliwe i chaotyczne znaki, czynione przez Remusa zza uchylonych drzwiczek zamrażarki.

- Zeżarłeś dowód rzeczowy! – wrzasnęła Tonks ze zgrozą, blednąc jak kreda.

- Nie! Skądże znowu! – odkrzyknął Syriusz, odruchowo łapiąc się za oko. – Coś ty! Po prostu... eee... wyglądało jakoś podejrzanie, więc...

Rzucił się pospiesznie w stronę wyjścia do hallu.

- Zaraz ci przyniosę.

Remus nie wiedział, co też jego druh chciałby zaprezentować Ninny Tonks, skoro fatalne jajo zostało zredukowane do paru atomów nieprzyprawionej jajecznicy przeoczonych na meblach, ale przezornie wolał trzymać język za zębami. Sunio obgryzał krawędź stołu, nie spuszczając wzroku ze zdenerwowanej „cioci". Siedział nieruchomo, milczał i widać było, że woli się nie rzucać w oczy.

- Hm, Ninny...? Co jakiś dowód rzeczowy robił w lodówce Siriego? – zapytał Lupin ostrożnie.

Tonks westchnęła głośno, przeczesując palcami malinową czuprynę.

- Grupa Kingsleya nakryła nielegalnego hodowcę. Miał parę ciekawych zwierzaków, a między innymi to jajo. Leżało w wiadrze z morską wodą. Rory Shagan twierdził, że to konia morskiego, za to Cherry Ann dowodziła, że smocze, bo ma jakieś tam parametry. Moim zdaniem zawracanie głowy. Facet tak czy owak posiedzi, chociaż za smocze, fakt, dostałby więcej. Tamci się handryczyli z całym tym nielegalnym zoo, a mnie Shacklebolt na wszelki wypadek wysłał przodem, żebym wpakowała dowód rzeczowy do lodówki, bo nie wiadomo, co może się z tego wylęgnąć. A że wiedział, że my tu mamy pewien kryzys, to mi szepnął, że mogę się nie spieszyć.

Tonks z irytacją zerknęła w stronę, gdzie zniknął Syriusz.

- Ale nie przyszło mi do głowy, że nie mogę tu zostawić niczego na pół, dosłownie pół godziny, bo mój ukochany i głupiutki brat cioteczny natychmiast nabroi.

Remus ukrył uśmiech.

- Nin, twój głupiutki brat cioteczny jest od ciebie starszy o dwanaście lat. Chyba zdążył przez ten czas spoważnieć?

- Czasem mam wrażenie, że jest o te dwanaście młodszy. – Tonks pokazała zęby w lekkim uśmiechu, rozchmurzając się nieco.

- Udaje – szepnął Remus. – Jest podłamany i smutny.

- Wiem – odszepnęła. – I dlatego nie mam zamiaru nad nim się rozpływać. To wcale nie pomaga.

Syriusz wrócił, niosąc w ręku „dowód rzeczowy", przy czym Remus po raz nie wiadomo już który odczuł szacunek dla zdolności kolegi. Syriusz zawsze przejawiał naturalny talent do transmutacji i swego czasu był ulubieńcem profesor McGonagall, która widziała go jako genialnego projektanta lub architekta, a w przyszłości swego następcę. Niestety, srodze się rozczarowała, gdy młody pan Black zrezygnował z kariery transmutatora, woląc być „gliniarzem". Fałszywka domniemanego smoczego jaja wyglądała dokładnie jak oryginał. Syriusz bez słowa wręczył je Tonks, która pieczołowicie schowała je do papierowej torby.

- Na Oberona! Już myślałam, że przepadło. Kingsley obdarłby mnie ze skóry. I tak pewnie zwalą na mnie pisanie raportu. Muszę lecieć. Zróbcie śniadanie i, do licha, ubierzcie wreszcie Seva! Dziecko nie może ciągle chodzić w piżamie! Ci mężczyźni...

- Robisz się zrzędliwa na stare lata – wymamrotał Syriusz.

Puszczając tę złośliwość mimo uszu, Tonks cmoknęła pospiesznie Remusa w policzek, a po chwili zostało po niej już tylko echo trzasku aportacyjnego i sterta sprawunków na stole.

Syriusz z głośnym sykiem wypuścił powietrze, robiąc wielkie oczy, gnąc się demonstracyjnie w udawanym omdleniu i afektowanym gestem kładąc dłoń na sercu.

- Boże! Myślałem, że wykituję. Dowód rzeczowy! – Pokręcił głową w udawanym przerażeniu.

- Mały włos, a byśmy zjedli własność rządową. Ciekawe czy wyciągnęłaby nam ją z żołądków. Co zamieniłeś? Wyglądało bardzo... realistycznie.

Syriusz machnął ręką.

- Poduszkę z kanapy.

- Mam nadzieję, że Ninny nie będzie miała kłopotów z tego powodu – zatroskał się Lupin.

- To bardzo dobra imitacja – uspokoił go autor nowego jajka, prostując się dumnie.

- A jeśli tamtego faceta nie skażą tylko dlatego, że sfałszowałeś dowód rzeczowy?

- No to co? – warknął Black z nagłą złością. – To zapiszę sobie na plus, że ocaliłem jednego biednego frajera od Azkabanu!

- A jeśli zasłużył? Ostatecznie chciał hodować smoka w warunkach domowych. Nie jest to ani legalne, ani bezpieczne.

- Nikt nie zasługuje na Azkaban, Remmy! Nikt!

- Nawet Śmierciożerca? Nawet... Peter? – zapytał Remus, zniżając głos.

Syriusz potarł dłońmi ramiona, jakby nagle zrobiło mu się zimno.

- Nikt – powtórzył zawzięcie. – Śmierciojady zasługują na avadę. Nawet tego parszywego szczura bym tam nie wsadził. Normalnie bym go zatłukł na miejscu. Są po prostu rzeczy, których nie powinno się robić nikomu.

Remus położył mu rękę na ramieniu, ale Syriusz otrząsnął się nagle jak mokry pies.

- Dość tego margania. Jestem wściekle głodny. Mam nadzieję, że Nin kupiła polską kiełbasę... Ej, a gdzie ten szczeniak?

Rzeczywiście, Severus, który jeszcze parę minut temu siedział grzecznie za stołem, nieznacznie wystając znad blatu, zniknął jak sen jaki złoty. Zanim jednak jego niewprawni opiekunowie zdążyli znów wpaść w stan irytacji i paniki (z przewagą irytacji u pana Blacka), Lupin, tknięty przeczuciem, zajrzał pod stół, po czym kiwnął palcem na kolegę.

W przyjemnym półmroku pod solidnym dębowym blatem siedział Sunio Snape. Jakoś zdołał zedrzeć tekturową pokrywkę z niewielkiego glinianego garnuszka, a teraz w spokoju ducha raczył się jego zawartością. Podniósł na Remusa ciemne oczka, do których spłynęła cała niewinność przypadająca na Londyn i okolice. Wyglądał jak aniołek w wersji _niger. _Aniołek wysmarowany w mniej więcej pięćdziesięciu procentach marmoladą pomarańczową.

_Cherry Ann słusznie podejrzewała, że jajo może być smocze, gdyż jaja koni morskich mają elastyczne, półprzezroczyste skorupy._

_Niger – podobno po łacinie „czarny", tak twierdzi słownik._


	3. Kołą czasu odc 3

Ku uldze obu panów, śniadanie przebiegło bez zakłóceń. Umyty Sunio bez najmniejszego oporu wypił kawę żołędziową (uznali ją za odpowiednią dla dziecka, gdyż producent zapewniał, że nie zawiera kofeiny) i samodzielnie spożył grzankę z miodem gryczanym oraz kawałek mango, w wyniku czego wystąpiła paląca potrzeba ponownego umycia nie tylko dziecka, ale także wszystkiego w zasięgu lepkich rączek.

Wyglądało na to, że Tonks właśnie przeżywa fazę fascynacji zdrowym odżywianiem. Z pewnym zdziwieniem, ale bez szczególnych złych przeczuć Remus i Syriusz rozmieszczali w szafkach paczuszki z zieloną fasolką mung, puszki z kiełkami bambusa czy też kiełbasę _Polish Organic Sausage from Kasheby_.

Champagne soya – przeczytał głośno Syriusz, a twarz pofałdowała mu się w bardzo głębokim namyśle. – Lunatyk, myślisz, że to zawiera alkohol?

Zwariowałeś? Alkohol w soi?

Ale tu pisze, że szampan...

To z Szampanii, a nie z szampana. Soja z Szampanii.

Szkoda...

Kolejnym zagadkowym przedmiotem była torebeczka zawierająca coś na podobieństwo kłębka czarnych nici. Na wierzchu wydrukowano nieco japońskich czy też chińskich znaczków i napis _Arame. _

Nie, ja w to nie wierzę. To się JE? – odezwał się Black ze śmiertelnym zdumieniem.

Owszem, to się je – oświecił go Lupin, który ostatnio był obiektem kulinarnych eksperymentów swej dziewczyny. – To są wodorosty i można je wrzucać do zupy.

Ohyda!

Łapa, Japończycy to jedzą tonami.

No i sam widzisz jak wyglądają. Małe, żółte pokurcze, na pewno właśnie od tego świństwa. Nakarmimy tym Smarkerusa?

Remus uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem.

Czemu nie? Podobno zawierają mnóstwo witamin i minerałów. Są bardzo zdrowe.

Syriusz ponownie zajrzał ze wstrętem do torebki.

Wyglądają bardzo _niezdrowo. _Nie będę jeść jakichś wodnych chabazi. Wrogowi, owszem, mogę dać.

Na samym dnie kartonu znajdowało się zawiniątko zatytułowane odręcznym pismem, głoszącym: „Małpia głowa". Teraz zwątpił również Lupin.

Boże miłosierny... – wymamrotał, ostrożnie szturchając pakunek palcem, jakby owa głowa miała wyskoczyć ze środka i zaatakować, kłapiąc zębami.

Był taki czas, że jadałem szczury, ale żeby małpi łeb...? – skomentował Syriusz ze zgrozą. - Czy ta Ninny oszalała? Co można zjeść ze łba, i to małpiego?

Móżdżek? – zaryzykował Remus, nie odrywając oczu od trefnej paczki.

Odpowiedzią Blacka był jęk obrzydzenia. Sunio, zaciekawiony przedłużającą się konwersacją, porzucił zabawę młynkiem do pieprzu i wlazł na stół, również zaglądając do pudła.

Siri, to trzeba rozpakować...

Ależ proszę, nie krępuj się.

Dlaczego ja?

Bo to twoja narzeczona nabyła.

Ale za twoje pieniądze.

Pecunia non olet – zacytował Syriusz bez związku.

Ale to zacznie olet, jak nie włożymy go do zamrażarki.

Nie będę przechowywał małpiego czerepu obok mojego piwa! Wyrzucę w diabły! – oburzył się wielbiciel chmielowych rozkoszy.

Miałeś już obok tego świętego piwa smocze jajko, a nawet chciałeś je zjeść, Łapa.

Ale ono było... bardziej higieniczne. I w ogóle.

Tymczasem Sunio, znudzony toczącym się nad jego głową sporem, sięgnął do wnętrza kartonu i energicznie pociągnął za róg opakowania. Papier rozwinął się z łatwością, a ze środka wypadła... gąbka.

Zaraz potem z obu męskich gardeł gruchnął śmiech unisono.

Piekielna Nin... – wystękał Syriusz, zwijając się jak ofiara Zniewalającej Łaskotki. – W pięty jej pójdzie, tak jej nagadam. Małpia głowa... skąd ona to wytrzasnęła, jak pragnę drinka?

Daliśmy się wpuścić w jeżyny. To pewnie po prostu nazwa drogerii – wyraził przypuszczenie narzeczony nieznośnej Tonks. – Sunio, zostaw! – dodał szybko, odbierając gąbkę małemu, który usiłował nadgryźć znalezisko. – Tego się nie je.

Były Mistrz Eliksirów popatrzył na niego z miną, która mogła znaczyć „a co ty tam wiesz", lecz nie zaprotestował. Remus podniósł go ze stołu.

Chodź, żarłoku. Zaniesiemy gąbkę do łazienki. Zrobimy siusiu, umyjemy łapki, a potem zrobimy ci jakieś ubranko. Nie możesz biegać w piżamce, nawet jeśli jest taka ładna, w kropeczki...

Obarczony gąbką i Severusem, Lupin opuścił kuchnię pogadując do niego niezobowiązująco. Syriusz zdążył zauważyć, że malec wpatruje się w Lupina szeroko otwartymi oczami – bez mrugania, cichy, zasłuchany z powagą zupełnie nie pasującą do tak małego szkraba.

„No, ale to przecież Snape, on nigdy nie był normalny" – pomyślał Syriusz i wzruszył ramionami. – „A Remmy'ego wydaje się bawić niańczenie tego łobuza."

Zajrzał do szafki pod bojlerem, mając nadzieję przyłapać Stforka, ale po skrzacie nie było ni śladu, ni popiołu. Obłąkany skrzat robił się niebezpieczny, a Syriusz nie miał już nadziei, że temu kłopotliwemu „rodzinnemu spadkowi" polepszy się w jakikolwiek sposób. Zamiast ryzykować, że Stfór narobi nieszczęścia, należało go dyskretnie uciszyć. Z nową ideą w głowie i różdżką w garści, Syriusz udał się na obchód domu. Deseczka w hallu nie wchodziła, oczywiście, w grę – Syriusz brzydził się tego rodzaju demonstracjami, chociaż sam Stfór pewnie uznałby to za godne ukoronowanie kariery lokaja; natomiast gdyby dowiedziała się o tym Hermiona, rozpętałaby krucjatę proskrzacią, przy której Pearl Harbor zdawałoby się piknikiem. Na szczęście panna Granger była daleko, pewnie zakuwając w upojeniu przed SUM-ami, natomiast Stfór czaił się blisko, gdzieś za ścianą. Zaledwie parę tygodni temu Syriusz jeszcze tolerował go z wysiłkiem, ostatnio jednak skrzat nie wykonywał podstawowych obowiązków, mylił proste polecenia albo całkiem o nich zapominał, a jego złośliwość wzrosła w dwójnasób. Znikał też na długie godziny i nie można było mieć pewności, czy nie opuszcza domu, by donosić Narcyzie i Bellatrix o tym, co dzieje się w kwaterze głównej Zakonu. Syriusz z furią zgrzytnął zębami, myśląc o wydarzeniach ze stycznia. Sprawozdanie otrzymał z drugiej ręki, ale i tak trzęsła go złość na samo wspomnienie. Ucieczka więźniów z Azkabanu, Snape osaczony jak królik... Nie żeby sam Syriusz nie miał ochoty czasem go poczęstować Tormentem czy umówić na randkę z dementorem, ale rzucanie Niewybaczalnego na pierwszoklasistkę było po prostu zbrodnią. Ale czego się można było spodziewać po „kochanej Belli", która trzepnęła Slasherem swojego kuzyna, bo jej nadepnął na falbanę u sukni? Po trzydziestu latach Syriusz wciąż pamiętał tamten palący ból – paradoksalne, nadal było to jedno z najbardziej wstrząsających wspomnień, chociaż od tamtej pory zdążył już nie raz oberwać i zaliczyć odsiadkę. Otrząsnął się.

Syriuszu! Syriuszu Black!

Natarczywe wołanie sprowadziło go z powrotem do kuchni. W kominku tkwiła głowa Minerwy McGonagall. Już na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że jest w fatalnym humorze. Z jej zwykle schludnego czarnego koka zwisały luźne pasemka włosów, a twarz pokrywał malinowy rumieniec, zupełnie jakby wicedyrektorka właśnie ukończyła bieg na sto jardów, albo długo i głośno na kogoś wrzeszczała.

Witam. Nareszcie pan Black raczył się zjawić – wycedziła.

Syriusz w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język, zanim wyrwało mu się pokorne: „Przepraszam, pani profesor". Zamiast tego wyszczerzył się w powitalnym uśmiechu i oparł o kredens w pozie a'la James-Dean-Buntownik-Bez-Powodu.

Hello, Minerwa. Co cię sprowadza?

Co z Severusem? – spytała prosto z mostu.

Remus uczy go mycia zębów – odparł Black wymijająco.

Rozumiem, czyli bez zmian od wczoraj. – Zdawało się, że z Minerwy uszło nieco powietrza. – Czy to musiało się wydarzyć akurat na trzy tygodnie przed egzaminami? – rzuciła światu pytanie retoryczne.

Czy to musiało się _w ogóle_ wydarzyć? – dodał Black. – Mam teraz na głowie usmarkanego śmierciojada, z którym muszę się cackać jak ze śmierdzącym jajem.

Chętnie się z tobą zamienię – odrzekła ostro profesorka, sięgając gdzieś w bok. – Ja teraz mam na głowie Severusową kohortę. Bohater nie wrócił z akcji, a jego Dom dostaje amoku i roznosi lochy. Najchętniej popetryfikowałabym ich, związała w pęczki i pochowała w szafach aż do egzaminów.

A Gryfoni grzeczni? – spytał Syriusz niewinnie.

Oczy McGonagall zmieniły się w dwa zielonkawe sztylety.

Nie... – zawiesiła głos, jakby szukając słowa. – Nie... przeginaj! – dokończyła. – Jeszcze porozmawiamy o sprawkach twojego chrześniaka.

A co się stało?

Och, co się NIE stało. Główną atrakcją dzisiejszego poranka był Malfoy w nocnej koszuli... MOJEJ koszuli, nadmieniam! Powieszony w męskiej toalecie!

Huncwockie serce Syriusza zatrzepotało jednocześnie z radości i niepokoju.

Draco Malfoy?

Przecież nie Lucjusz!

Powieszony? Eeee... nie żyje?

Wicedyrektorka cmoknęła niecierpliwie.

Powieszony za kołnierz! Na kinkiecie.

Minerwo, przecież to nie w stylu Harry'ego. On by Malfoyowi po prostu dał po pysku, a nie tak znienacka... różdżką w plecy.

McGonagall potrząsnęła głową z dezaprobatą, zaciskając usta.

I tylko dlatego nie miałam go jeszcze na dywaniku. To bardziej w stylu bliźniaków, ale ci akurat mają żelazne alibi – już ich wtedy nie było w szkole. A Malfoy symuluje amnezję i wstrząs mózgu. Ale nie zawołałam cię tutaj na plotki.

Nie?

Black, chociaż raz w życiu bądź poważny. Powiedz Lupinowi, że Severusa musi obejrzeć specjalista z Departamentu Tajemnic. Nie można go sprowadzać na Grimmauld Place, więc ktoś musi Seva tam odtransportować. W Departamencie będzie czekał Zegarmistrz nazwiskiem Scrap. Szkoda, że Molly ma tę domową katastrofę... A teraz bądź łaskaw zdjąć blokadę.

Jaką blok... – zaczął Syriusz, ale natychmiast się zreflektował. – Tak, oczywiście... Laxare!

Dopiero gdy z kominka zniknęła osłona, przypominająca cieniutką, przezroczystą błonkę, można było się zorientować, że w ogóle była tam jeszcze chwilę temu. Pod nogi Syriusza z głuchym tapnięciem upadła torba podróżna.

To rzeczy Severusa. Ubrania i parę niezbędnych drobiazgów. Brzytwa, woda po goleniu, grzebień, eliksir na żołądek... – McGonagall przygładziła włosy. – Gdybym wiedziała wcześniej, jakie on ma zabezpieczenia na drzwiach... Forsowanie trwało godzinę. Ufff... Mam nadzieję, że magicy od zegarów doprowadzą go jeszcze dziś do porządku, inaczej chyba zwariuję. SUM-y, Owutemy i rewolucja w Slytherinie. Powiedz mu, że Albus i Lizzie Vector podzielili się jego grafikiem. Jutro ma być w pracy! Do widzenia. – Po tych słowach głowa profesorki Transmutacji rozpłynęła się wśród zielonych płomieni. Stropiony Syriusz podniósł torbę, w zamyśleniu ważąc ją w dłoni.

Mam wielką nadzieję, że to będzie faktycznie proste, Minerwo. Naprawdę szczerze bym chciał – wymamrotał. Jednak nie opuszczało go złe przeczucie, że przysłane przez troskliwą profesorkę rzeczy nie będą jeszcze Snape'owi potrzebne przez jakiś czas. Może z wyjątkiem grzebienia. Odnowił osłonę na kominku i powlókł się na poszukiwanie Remusa.

_Pecunia non olet – oczywiście znane przysłowie „Pieniądze nie śmierdzą"_

Obu swych gości zastał w salonie na trzecim piętrze. Snape bawił się szczoteczką do paznokci w kształcie srebrnego łabędzia, wypuszczając go w podróż po falach morza kanapowego. Z powodu trudności technicznych (włosie zaczepiało o tkaninę) ptak pływał stylem grzbietowym. Remus natomiast machał różdżką nad stołem.

Musiałem to wziąć. Masz coś przeciwko, Siri?

„To" okazało się rozłożoną na blacie flanelową powłoczką z pękami haftowanych stokrotek w każdym rogu i monogramem SSRB. Syriusz tylko wzruszył ramionami. Do powłoczek był równie mało przywiązany, jak i do całej reszty spuścizny rodzinnej.

Sypialnia Słodkiego Regulusa Blacka? – spytał Remus, ze śmiechem wskazując na litery.

Starożytny, Szlachetny Ród Blacków albo też Super Szurnięta Rodzina Błaznów – odparł Syriusz. – Mówiłem ci, że moja matka miała fioła.

Remus pominął tę uwagę milczeniem. Nie wypadało wyrażać się tak o rodzinie gospodarza, nawet jeśli on sam nie przebierał w słowach.

Próbowałem zrobić z tego koszulkę. Materiał wyjściowy jest odpowiedni, ale coś nie wychodzi.

Syriusz rozprostował ramiona jak sztangista przed wysiłkiem, po czym wyjął różdżkę z futerału.

Pozwól, że zajmie się tym fachowiec.

Rzeczywiście, po paru precyzyjnych ruchach i melodyjnych inkantacjach, poszewka zamieniła się w bladoniebieską koszulkę z szafirowymi guzikami (nadal haftowaną w stokrotki). Odziany w nowy strój Sunio z upodobaniem badał kwiatki na miękkiej, spranej tkaninie. Zachęcony sukcesem, Syriusz rozejrzał się za nowym surowcem, po czym bez namysłu zdarł z kosza na papiery zielony, aksamitny pokrowiec. Położył go na stole i zakasał rękawy.

Teraz portki. Styl „wczesny lord Fauntleroy".

Zanim jednak katowany zaklęciami materiał przybrał do końca właściwy kształt, rozległo się głośne _klak_, jakby jakiś olbrzym pstryknął w salonie palcami. Para oczu bursztynowych i druga czarnych jednocześnie skierowała się na dziecko.

O w mordę...

Bluzeczka zmieniła się z powrotem w powłoczkę. Jedyną różnicą była dziura, przez którą wystawał czarnowłosy łebek. Jednak Sunio nie wydawał się wystraszony tą nagłą transformacją, która odbyła się, jakby nie było, na nim. Raczej lekko zdziwiony i zainteresowany. Energicznie poruszył rączkami w górę i w dół, poszewka zafurkotała.

Pcasek! Sunio pcasek!

Zdenerwowany Syriusz zdarł z malca powłoczkę, rzucił ją z powrotem na stół i ponownie przerobił na odzież godną człowieka, a nie skrzata domowego. Przez moment wydawało się, że oboje – Syriusz i powłoczka – mierzą się wzrokiem, przy czym wyimaginowane spojrzenie ciuszka było mocno ironiczne. Po upływie minuty rozległo się poff i bluzeczka w stokrotki wróciła do postaci bielizny pościelowej.

Szlag by to trafił... – Syriusz podniósł powłoczkę na końcu różdżki. – Co jest nie tak z tą szmatą?

Test wykazał, że istotnie było coś nie tak. Blackową pościel obłożono zaklęciem antygniotliwym, przeciw mechaceniu, a do tego jeszcze dodatkową klątwą przeciw kradzieży (co doskonale obrazowało stosunek pani Black do personelu pralni). Wszystko to razem wściekle gryzło się z transmutacyjnymi życzeniami Syriusza. Struktura poszewki zwyczajnie nie mogła pomieścić większej ilości magii i „wypluwała" nadmiar.

Na obrusach pewnie jest to samo. Będę musiał chyba poświęcić kolejną koszulę, a nie mam już żadnej, której nie lubię! – denerwował się Syriusz.

Co przyniosłeś? – zainteresował się Remus, patrząc na torbę, poniewierającą się w zapomnieniu na dywanie. Syriusz znieruchomiał na chwilę, wytrzeszczywszy oczy.

Jestem idiotą! – wybuchnął.

Jestem tępym kretynem! Przecież Minerwa dała mi jego ciuchy! Po co bawimy się w zmienianie poszewek mojej świętej pamięci mamuni, jak tu mam cały tobół Snape'owych łachów? Zwyczajnie je pomniejszę i szlus. Mamy umówioną dziś wizytę w Departamencie Tajemnic, więc McGonagall to przysłała, żeby jej kolega z pracy nie świecił gołym tyłkiem, jak go już zegarmistrze postarzą.

To mówiąc, Black wytrząsnął na kanapę zawartość sakwojaża.

No proszę. Wszystko ma czarne. Pewnie po to, żeby oszczędzić na praniu.

Nieświadomy właściciel czarnego odzienia, który do tej pory kontemplował zezowatego lwa na makacie, zakrywającej drzewo genealogiczne rodu Blacków, oderwał się od tego wątpliwego arcydzieła sztuki zdobniczej i zainteresował odzieżą, zwaloną na malowniczą kupę. Od razu wyciągnął ze stosu błyszczącą srebrną papierośnicę.

Okazało się, że garderoba Severusa prezentuje się wyjątkowo skromnie (wszystko czarne, białe lub gołębioszare), za to była bardzo dobra gatunkowo. Nawet schodzone trzewiki lśniły jak czarne lusterka – widać właściciel nie żałował pasty ani zaklęć.

Remus poczuł, że ktoś ciągnie go za spodnie. Popatrzył w dół, napotykając poważne spojrzenie czarnych ślepek, wpatrujących się w niego natarczywie.

Pcasek – oznajmił Sunio, wyciągając do niego rączkę z papierośnicą. Lupin wziął ją odruchowo. Na wierzchu lśniącego pudełka czerniał oksydowany wizerunek nietoperza i ozdobny napis _Na pamiątkę od L.M. _

Pcasek – powtórzyło dziecko.

To nie ptaszek, to nietoperz. – Pedagogiczne zapędy Remusa chwilowo wzięły górę nad rozmyślaniami, czy L.M. oznacza Lucjusza Malfoya i dlaczego „pierwsza laska" magicznego świata miałaby robić Snape'owi tak kosztowne prezenty. – Nietoperz, Suniu.

Topes?

Nietoperz.

Pcasek. – Mina dziecka dość dobrze wyrażała opinię „ty coś ściemniasz, koleś", więc Lupin skapitulował, przeczuwając, że kołomyja z „pcaskami" i „toperzami" może potrwać.

To jest, yyy... taka myszka co fruwa.

Fruwająca myszka okazała się atrakcyjniejsza od ptaszka. Sunio odebrał Remusowi srebrny bibelot i zaczął go wybebeszać pośrodku dywanu, rozsypując wokoło siebie Moderny bez filtra i powtarzając beztrosko:

Myska, myska... myskamyskamyska... pcasek myska... myska pcaskofa...

Syriusz szybko poradził sobie z pomniejszeniem kompletu męskiej odzieży. Za to przymiarka (po nieco utrudnionym oderwaniu małego badacza od sekcji papierosa) wykazała bezlitośnie, że proporcje dwulatka i mężczyzny trzydziestoparoletniego różnią się znacząco.

Majtki dyndały Suniowi gdzieś w okolicach kolan, spodnie – choć dopasowane w talii, ciągnęły się za nim jak uszy za przygnębionym bassetem. Nad podkoszulką i swetrem Lupin tylko pokiwał głową. Zwłaszcza sweterek wyglądał jak kaftan bezpieczeństwa, wydziergany przez pielęgniarkę u św. Munga podczas nudnego dyżuru. Użycia nożyczek Lupin odradził, więc ostatecznie naburmuszony Black jeszcze raz uciekł się do pomocy różdżki – ku cichemu podziwowi kolegi, który nigdy dostatecznie nie opanował tego typu zaklęć.


	4. Koła czasu odc 4

Ministerstwo było niewiarygodnie zatłoczone, jak to zwykle bywa w godzinach urzędowania. Oraz oczywiście hałaśliwe. W takich warunkach nikt nie zwracał uwagi na skromnie odzianego, przedwcześnie posiwiałego człowieka, niosącego na rękach malca w żałobnej czerni, oraz na wielkie, kudłate psisko, taszczące w zębach torbę. Hall wejściowy ucierpiał podczas nocnej potyczki. Złote symbole na suficie znieruchomiały i zbladły. W boazerii tu i ówdzie widać było dziury ze sterczącymi drzazgami. Część stiuków odpadła ze ścian, a brygada skrzatów w pomarańczowych wdziankach i zabawnych kapelusikach uwijała się jak rój pszczół, łatając usterki.

Najgorzej ucierpiała słynna złota fontanna – przez oficjeli zwana PP (Pomnikiem Pojednania), natomiast przez szeregowych pracowników, jak twierdziła Tonks, KK czyli Kupa Kiczu. Statua przedstawiała sobą żałosny widok. Czarodziej stracił głowę, czarodziejka oba ramiona, co upodobniało ją do Wenus z Milo. Centaur unosił puste ręce, przez co sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał biednej kobiecie przywalić w szczękę. Z goblina zostały tylko buty, a statuetka skrzata, pozbawiona uszu, z bardzo żałosnym wyrazem złotej fizjonomii leżała w osuszonym basenie. Fontannę otaczała barierka z pomarańczowych linek, na których co dwa-trzy kroki wisiały tabliczki oznajmiające: _Uwaga remąt; Uwaga rymont; Uwaga_ _rement..._ Lupin dojrzał też _Roboty konserwowe_. Widocznie autorem wywieszek był jakiś niezdecydowany ortograficznie skrzat.

O ile hall był jeszcze stosunkowo luźny, korytarze za złotymi drzwiami przypominały trasy wewnątrz mrowiska, z tą różnicą, że zamiast czarnych mrówek dreptali tam ludzie w kolorowych szatach lub mugolskiej odzieży. Tu i tam aportowały się dyżurne skrzaty, a nad głowami przechodniów latały stada papierowych samolocików korespondencji wewnętrznej. Ogólnie widoczne podenerwowanie tłumaczył fakt, że część pomieszczeń nadal była pod nadzorem ludzi z MISA i nie wolno było tam chodzić. Pracownikom nagle zaburzono rytm pracy i brutalnie zabrano możliwość poruszania się po utartych trasach – co zaowocowało natychmiast falą spóźnień i korków w windach oraz na schodach. Lupin przekonał się o tym szczególnie boleśnie, gdy, nie mogąc dopchać się do windy, postanowił poszukać innej drogi i utknął raptownie na magicznej barierze, blokującej korytarz. Sytuacji bynajmniej nie poprawiało kilkanaście kilogramów dziecka, dźwiganego na rękach. W dodatku były to kilogramy niewygodnie ruchliwe. Od chwili, gdy Łapa pojawił się u szczytu schodów, niosąc w pysku swoją obrożę, z miną pod tytułem „Nawet nie próbuj mnie powstrzymywać, Remmy", Sunio był niezmiennie zafascynowany zwierzęcym towarzystwem i wiercił się ciągle, by nie stracić go z oczu ani na moment. Pogardliwych spojrzeń Łapy albo nie widział, albo (co było bardziej prawdopodobne) nie umiał odpowiednio zinterpretować. Suniowi to wielgachne, kudłate, ponure psisko wydawało się czterołapym cudem. Nawet gromady obcych ludzi nie były w stanie wyrwać go z kontemplacji drugiej postaci Syriusza.

Lupin westchnął, usiłując wygodniej uchwycić ruchliwego malca i omal go nie upuścił, kiedy tuż obok trzaskiem pojawił się skrzat.

Dzień dobry, sir! W czym Proszek może pomóc, sir? – pisnął stworek, salutując do nakrycia głowy, które, widziane z bliska, okazało się być blaszaną miską, służącą za rodzaj hełmu; służbowe umundurowanie natomiast przypominało stalowoszary chiton, praktycznie ściągnięty sznureczkiem w talii – Remus z pewnym zdziwieniem rozpoznał w nim pokrowiec na śpiwór.

Byłoby miło, gdybyś pokazał nam najkrótszą drogę na dół, do Wydziału Czasu w Departamencie Tajemnic.

Skrzat rozpromienił się.

Proszek tam pracuje, sir! Doskonale zna drogę! Tylko... – Szeroki skrzaci uśmiech zbiegł się w zasupłany wyraz konsternacji. – Tylko najkrótsza droga jest dla pana za ciasna, sir.

A jaka to droga? – zapytał Lupin podejrzliwie.

Rura pocztowa, sir!

W takim razie poproszę nieco dłuższą ale za to _wygodniejszą_ trasę – podkreślił Remus z naciskiem. Sunio poświęcił skrzatowi całe pięć sekund uwagi, po czym znów skupił się na psie.

Skrzat znów zasalutował, aż blaszana miska brzęknęła.

Proszek poprowadzi, sir! Proszę tędy, sir!

_ MISA – Ministerialne Służby Aurorskie_

Niewymowny Scrap zupełnie nie pasował do swego nazwiska. Był zwalistym mężczyzną o przedziwnie „hagridowym" typie urody, choć oczywiście dużo mniejszym. Miał podobnie zmierzwione czarne włosy i rozłożystą brodę, w której tkwiło pełno okruchów po sucharkach. Jego małe oczka za niebieskawymi szkłami okularów patrzyły z lekka rozbieżnie i z niejakim roztargnieniem. Podał na powitanie rękę Lupinowi, potem potrząsnął małą rączką Sunia, a w końcu całkiem odruchowo usiłował przywitać się z psem.

T-ak... – mruknął, rzucając okiem na wyciągnięty z kieszeni wymiętego kitla zegarek typu „cebula". – Pan... Smith?

Lupin – poprawił go Remus uprzejmym tonem.

Złotobrązowe oczy Scrapa obdarzyły go spojrzeniem sennego psa.

Dwunasta szesnaście, dwunasta szesnaście... – wymamrotał Niewymowny aksamitnym basem z głębin brody i wyjął z drugiej kieszeni sfatygowany notatnik, w którym coś sprawdził. – Nie mam nikogo o dwunastej szesnaście... Pan Smith... t-rzynasta zero osiem.

Lupin – powtórzył Remus cierpliwie. – Możliwe, że nie zostałem zaanonsowany. Profesor Dumbledore przysłał mnie w sprawie pana Snape'a.

Wzrok Scrapa jakby się wyostrzył.

Dumbledore, mhmhmhmhmhm... T-ak. – Przewrócił kartkę w notesie. – Snape, dziesiąta trzydzieści... p-an się spóźnił, panie Snape.

Przepraszam, nie podano nam godziny spotkania – odrzekł grzecznie Remus. – Nazywam się Lupin, to jest pan Snape. – Wskazał Sunia, który z nabożeństwem wpatrywał się w Łapę. Syriusz natomiast bardzo pracowicie go ignorował, siedząc przy nodze Lupina i zgrywając się na grzecznego psa.

Wypadek ze zmieniaczem czasu – podpowiedział Lupin, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała nutka frustracji.

„Zegarmistrz" oprzytomniał w jednej chwili.

T-ak! Bardzo interesujące, p-odobno wyjątkowo piękne zjawisko regresu. To jest więc t-en młodzieniec? Ile czasu zużył?

Jako pierwsza nasuwała się odpowiedź, że Snape zużył już sporo czasu na adorację psa, ale Lupin przeczuwał, iż ekscentryczny Niewymowny chyba ma na myśli coś innego.

Na co? – spytał ostrożnie.

Na życie, p-anie Smith. Na życie – odparł pobłażliwie Scrap, wyciągając z zakamarków kitla garść sucharków. Jeden wraził sobie w gąszcz brody, gdzie ludzka logika zwykle umieszcza usta, resztę zaproponował gestem dziecku i psu. Nie wykazali zainteresowania. Sunio z fazy obserwacji postanowił przejść do fazy eksperymentu, co polegało na tym, że podchodził na wyciągnięcie ręki do Łapy, który wydobywał z gardła ostrzegawcze „rrrr...", chłopczyk cofał się o krok, po czym znów robił kroczek do przodu, pies warczał, dziecko się odsuwało i tak w kółko.

Piesek mlucy! – powiadomił Remusa uszczęśliwiony Sunio, odwracając do niego na moment rozjaśnioną buzię.

Ma trzydzieści pięć lat. Oczywiście w stanie oryginalnym – wyjaśnił Lupin, wzdychając mimowolnie. Snape w stanie nieoryginalnym był naprawdę uroczy, ale chyba nikt, poza Tonks, tego nie doceniał. Dumbledore chciał mieć z powrotem _swojego_ szpiega, McGonagall _swojego_ nadzorcę krnąbrnych Ślizgonów, a Voldemort na pewno domagałby się powrotu _swojego_ Śmierciożercy, gdyby wiedział co zaszło.

Oczywiście, w oryginalnym – zgodził się Niewymowny nieco niewyraźnie, chrupiąc sucharka. – Czy to d-okładne dane? Obiekt doznał regresu w dniu urodzin?

O... nie, jasne, że nie.

T-ak. Dokładność, to jest to, czego musimy się t-rzymać w tym fachu, panie Smith. T-rzeba zrobić pomiary. Zapraszam do pracowni. Mam nadzieję, że t-amci panowie skończyli już swoje zajęcia. Piesek lepiej niech tu zostanie.

„Panowie" zapewne oznaczało aurorów. „Piesek" rzucił Niewymownemu ciężkie spojrzenie. Remus również miał nadzieję, że skończyli. Chociaż ani Syriusz, ani Snape nie przypominali w tej chwili samych siebie, wolał żeby nie pokazywali się na oczy służbom mundurowym. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

O ile gabinet pana Scrapa wyglądał dość zwyczajnie – po prostu solidne staroświeckie meble, regały zapchane książkami i kolekcja obłąkańczo tykających zegarów – o tyle sala nazywana skromnie „pracownią", wyglądała zaskakująco nowocześnie. Remus, któremu przytrafił się w życiu romans z mugolskim kinem, kiedyś nazywał taki styl „startrekowym". W przeciwieństwie do innych pomieszczeń, gdzie rozmaite trendy mieszały się eklektycznie w zależności od fantazji architektów i projektantów wnętrz, tutaj królowała sterylna czystość i kąty proste. Cała sala wyłożona została marmurem – od czarnej jak myśli dementora posadzki, rozsądnie zabezpieczonej magią antypoślizgową, poprzez białe blaty stołów laboratoryjnych i różowawe panele ścienne, aż po papuzi festiwal na półsferycznym suficie, gdzie kamieniarz wyżył się nareszcie artystycznie, układając z różnych gatunków barwnych kamieni wizerunek węża Uroborosa z ogonem w pysku. Jak okiem sięgnąć, wszędzie stały srebrzyste i złote instrumenty – bujające się na ażurowych podstawach, błyskające, pulsujące miarowo barwnymi światłami... Identycznie wyglądały tajemnicze maszynki w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, z tym, że tutejszy zbiór był nieporównywalnie bogatszy. I głośniejszy. Nieustanne tyktykanie, szurumturpanie, tirlipimpirlenie i tym podobne odgłosy zlewały się w kakofoniczną symfonię, a Remus miał wrażenie, że znów znalazł się w gadającej tysiącem głosów dżungli. Już otwierał usta, by zapytać, czy nie byłoby wygodniej rzucić tu zaklęcie Silencio, gdy gospodarz tego jarmarku uniósł znacząco palec.

Ocho! – Z zadziwiającą przy jego tuszy zręcznością zanurkował między stoły i wyłowił spomiędzy tajemniczych bawidełek jedno. Marszcząc krzaczaste brwi, postukał paznokciem w srebrną podstawkę.

Do licha, znów wysiadło. Na jakim złomie musimy p-racować, panie Smith. A podobno jesteśmy p-restiżową placówką. Ci z Nowego Jorku czy innej Florydy przegonili nas już o parę lat. Ci p-arweniusze w dżynsach.

Scrap podregulował urządzenie i delikatnie odstawił na miejsce.

Nie mam konkretnie nic przeciw dżynsom, ale ci Amerykanie, z tą swoją żałosną historią, obejmującą rap-tem trzysta siedemdziesiąt sześć lat...

Tylko trzysta...? – zdziwił się Lupin uprzejmie.

I siedemdziesiąt sześć. Nie mam oczywiście na myśli historii szamanizmu, tylko tę ich tandetną „białą" historię – dodał melancholijnie naukowiec, po czym ryknął okropnym głosem: - Dyżurny!

Remus podskoczył z zaskoczenia, czując, jak uszy w bezwarunkowym odruchu przylegają mu do czaszki, a dziąsła zaczynają świerzbić – do pełni pozostało nieprzyjemnie mało czasu. Sunio pisnął ze strachu i schował się pod jego płaszcz. Parę sekund później w sali pojawił się znajomy skrzat w pokrowcu. Brzdęk! – odezwała się miska przy salucie.

Proszek do usług, sir!

Co tu tak pusto? – zapytał Scrap już normalnym głosem.

Pan Willis je lunch w kantynie, pan Stallone naprawia ekspres do kawy, a reszta panów pracuje przy tym akceleratorze, co się mu onegdaj rozpieprzyły współrzędne, sir! – zameldował solennie Proszek.

Fenomenalnie – rozpromienił się Niewymowny. – Nareszcie będzie kawa! A więc chłopcy wzięli się za kobyłę? I co im tam wyszło?

Brzdęk. Remus doszedł do wniosku, że albo skrzat bardzo lubi salutować, albo Departament Tajemnic ma dość idiotyczne wymagania wobec pracowników niskiego szczebla. Jednak konwersacja między Scrapem a jego podwładnym sugerowała co innego, pomijając już fakt, że brzmiała bardzo osobliwie.

W kobyle theta wlazła na lambdę, więc trzeba trochę dać na luz przy czwartym interwale, coby nie było przyrostu na piątce. Jak się wyrychtuje to będzie gites, sir. Pana Whiteniggera własne słowa, sir.

Scrap zatarł ręce.

Niech się chłopcy bawią dalej, a my tutaj... Proszek! Przynieś... wyżymaczkę!

W ciągu jednej przerażającej sekundy przed oczami duszy Lupina przemknęła straszliwa wizja dziecka przepuszczanego przez maglownicę. Dziąsła zaswędziały go ze zdwojoną siłą i miał niemiłe, choć całkowicie fałszywe wrażenie, że na plecach rosną mu włosy. Uch! Nie znosił tych dni.

Za nim cichutko szczęknęła klamka – obcy dźwięk w temporalnym hałasie. Remus usłyszał postukiwanie pazurów na posadzce. Do sali wparadował Łapa z torbą w zębach.

O, piesek. Jak on tu wszedł? Zabezpieczyłem drzwi. – Scrap był nieco zdziwiony.

Niedobry pies! Siad! – skarcił Łapę Remus. – Następnym razem zostawię cię w domu.

Syriusz zrozumiał, że przesadził. Upuścił torbę na ziemię, podrapał się tylną łapą za obrożą, a w końcu zaczął demonstracyjnie obwąchiwać buty „zegarmistrza" w próbie uwiarygodnienia swego kamuflażu. Scrap mógł być dziwaczny i roztargniony, ale do rozpoznania animaga nie potrzeba geniusza.

Grzeczny piesek... – Niewymowny podrapał Łapę za uszami. – Tresowany? Co jeszcze umie?

„Otwierać piwo" – miał Lupin na końcu języka, lecz przełknął kompromitujące słowa.

To pies obronny. Zabija na rozkaz.

Naukowiec szybko cofnął rękę.

O, t-o chyba niebezpieczne. Nie p-owinien nosić kagańca?

U psa obronnego to się raczej mija z celem, nieprawdaż? – odparł Remus, czując wstydliwą satysfakcję, że chociaż przez chwilę góruje nad rozmówcą.

Prawdaż – przyznał Niewymowny.

Tymczasem w towarzystwie skrzata Proszka pojawiła się zapowiedziana „wyżymaczka". Urządzenie istotnie przypominało ten szacowny zabytek gospodarstwa domowego – składało się szeregu złotych walców i zębatek, miał też korbkę – wyżąć jednak dałoby się w nim co najwyżej skarpetkę.

Ustalimy dokładny wiek biologiczny tego miłego chłopczyka – wyjaśnił Scrap, stawiając „wyżymaczkę" na stole i gestem zapraszając Remusa, by usiadł na taborecie. „Miły chłopczyk" wyjrzał nieśmiało spod płaszcza Lupina. Na polecenie „zegarmistrza" Remus podwinął Suniowi prawy rękaw i przyłożył jego małą łapkę do bursztynowej płytki, wmontowanej w urządzenie. Black oparł się łapami o krawędź stołu, przyglądając się z zainteresowaniem eksperymentowi. Scrap w wyśmienitym humorze kręcił korbką, zębatki klikały, walce obracały się, prezentując wzory arabskiego pisma robaczkowego.

Glizie – poskarżył się Sunio, próbując cofnąć rączkę, lecz okazało się, że nie może oderwać oderwać jej od płytki. - Glizie!

Czy to go boli? – zaniepokoił się Remus, trzymający malca na kolanach.

Ależ skąd. T-rochę mrowi – Scrap rozwiał jego obawy. – Nieprzyjemne uczucie, ale zupełnie bezbolesne.

W końcu z nieprzyzwoitym _prrrrt _maszynka wypluła pasek papieru i czerwony koralik, wyglądający na szklany.

Dosk-onale. Dokładnie trzy lata, trzy miesiące, czternaście dni i jedenaście godzin od zaist-nienia – ogłosił bardzo zadowolony naukowiec, zerkając na wydruk.

Minut ta maszynka nie podaje? – spytał Lupin prowokacyjnie, kryjąc uśmiech.

P-odaje, ale nie bądźmy drobiazgowi – odrzekł pobłażliwie Scrap. Zręcznie nanizał paciorek na złoty łańcuszek i sporządzoną w ten sposób bransoletką otoczył nadgarstek Severusa – na tyle ciasno, by nie dawała się zdjąć, i na tyle luźno, aby nie urażała skóry.

Lego. – Puknął delikatnie różdżką dłoń dziecka i Sunio, który już od dłuższego czasu szarpał się, zaczerwieniony z wysiłku i frustracji, nareszcie mógł cofnąć rękę.

Co to takiego? I dlaczego według tego urządzenia Sev ma ponad trzy lata? Nie wygląda na tyle.

P-an zadaje dużo pytań, p-anie Smith. Ale to dobrze o panu świadczy. Jest p-an dociekliwy. Miernik biotemporalny podaje wynik od chwili p-oczęcia. Kiedy urodził się obiekt?

Drugiego stycznia sześćdziesiątego roku.

Niewymowny skierował wzrok na sufit, najwyraźniej licząc w pamięci.

T-o daje dwa lata, cztery miesiące i d-wadzieścia cztery dni od chwili urodzin. Pośpieszyliśmy się na świat o t-ydzień, co... Albercie? – Żartobliwie potargał Severusowi grzywkę.

Sunio tylko niecierpliwie potrząsnął głową, bardzo zajęty oglądaniem bransoletki.

A to jest... nazywamy to p-o prostu miernikiem pola t-emporalnego. Kiedy nadejdzie właściwy moment, będziemy wiedzieć wszyst-ko o tym kawalerze, co będzie nam potrzebne.

Remus poczuł się bardzo rozczarowany.

Czy to znaczy, że dzisiaj nie przywrócicie Severusowi właściwego wieku?

„Zegarmistrz" pogładził się po rozwichrzonej brodzie.

No cóż... nie. P-roszę wybaczyć, ale laikom wydaje się, że czas t-o jest coś jak, z przeproszeniem, gumka do majtek. T-ymczasem nie jest to t-akie proste. Pan wie co to jest fraktal?

Pytanie brzmiało retorycznie, ale Lupin skinął głową twierdząco. Przypadkiem wiedział, czym jest fraktal.

Ś-wietnie. Gdybyśmy mieli narysować wyk-res ludzkiego życia, wcale nie wyglądałby jak linia, wcale... Byłby frak-talem drzewkowym. Przy czym ilość odgałęzień równałaby się en.

En...?

Niesk-ończoność, panie Smith. Tyle jest możliwych scenariuszy losu ludzkiego. T-en malec, którego pan trzyma na kolanach, jest w rzeczywistości cząstką takiego fraktala, p-rzesuniętą w czasop-rzestrzeni na miejsce innej. Podobnie jak pan, ja i nawet t-en sympatyczny piesek. Tyle, że my jesteśmy na swoich miejscach. Żeby uporządkować... S... Sebastiana, pot-rzeba więcej, niż machnięcia różdżką. T-rudno będzie ustalić jak właściwie przemieściła się ta struk-tura... A my mamy na dodatek rozbebeszony ak-celerator. Sucharka?

No cóż, jak długo to potrwa? – zapytał Remus z westchnieniem, gestem odmawiając przyjęcia ciasteczka.

Dni... t-ygodnie... – Scrap wydawał się autentycznie zakłopotany. – Prawdę powiedziawszy, to jest dość skomplikowany p-rzypadek... – zniżył głos – i wcale nie jest-em pewien, czy uzysk-amy zadowalające rezultaty...

Czyli?

Czyli może się nie udać – wyszeptał „zegarmistrz" całkiem już cicho. – P-rzykro mi.

_ Scrap – (ang.) dosłownie „paproch"_

_ patrz „Godzina deszczu" Vilyi_

_Fraktal jest figurą geometryczną, której każda część jest podobna do całości. Fraktal drzewkowy faktycznie przypomina drzewo – pień dzieli się na mniejsze identyczne odnogi, te znów się dzielą na mniejsze i te także dzielą się na mniejsze i cieńsze bliźniacze gałązki... i tak w nieskończoność._


	5. Koła czasu odc 5

Scrap starał się być miły, pomocny, współczujący i naprawdę comme il faut, ale Remus miał wrażenie, że Severus Snape jest dla Niewymownego po prostu jeszcze jednym „obiektem", wędrującym po zawiłych ścieżkach fraktalowych.

- D-oradzam przyzwyczaić r-odzinę do myśli, że mog-ą mieć nowe dziecko. D-o zobaczenia za t-ydzień, panie Smith. – Scrap wpisał notkę do swego wyszmelcowanego notatnika i podał Remusowi dłoń na pożegnanie. Wizyta była skończona. Lupin miał niemiłe uczucie, że był to czas zmarnowany, chociaż Niewymowny Scrap był specjalistą, znajomym Dumbledore'a i pewnie wiedział co robi.

- Do widzenia.

W drzwiach minęli się z dwójką aurorów. Starszy rutynowo omiótł Lupina różdżką, młodszy natomiast uśmiechnął się do Severusa i obdarował go cukierkiem. Łapa przemknął chyłkiem na korytarz, kryjąc się za płaszczem kolegi. Mundurowi poświęcili jedno spojrzenie jego ogonowi i przypuścili werbalny szturm na Niewymownego.

- Panie Scrap, czy mógłby pan nam powiedzieć, jakie zmiany zaszły w pomieszczeniach tego wydziału po ostatniej nocy? Może coś zginęło?

- P-an Smith, jak mniemam? T-ak, zginął nam bagjamamber. I nikt się nie przyznaje, więc...

- Czy ten... eee... przedmiot jest niebezpieczny?

- Mniemam iż może.

- A! Czyli jest to broń!

Remus ślamazarnie posuwał się do drzwi, z fascynacją słuchając tej wymiany zdań.

- Mniemam iż może – powtórzył Scrap z namaszczeniem i zaczął chrupać.

- Jakiego rodzaju broń!

- Ręczna – orzekł Niewymowny po chwili namysłu. – Można nim komuś przywalić.

Ku ogromnemu żalowi Remusa, reszta dialogu mu umknęła, gdyż drzwi już się za nim zamknęły. W milczeniu cała trójka powlokła się w stronę windy.

„Gadać by może i było o czym, ale z kim?" – pomyślał Lupin. – „Siri jest aktualnie psem, a Sev zalepił się krówką. Na Godryka, on znów kwalifikuje się do mycia!"

Ponure milczenie kontynuowano więc również w windzie. Po Remusowej czaszce, niczym śnięte złote rybki po akwarium, obijały się ostatnie słowa Niewymownego: „Może się nie udać... Radzę przyzwyczajać rodzinę..." Na Merlina, jaką rodzinę! Podczas swej krótkiej kariery pedagogicznej w Hogwarcie, Remus ani razu nie słyszał, by ktokolwiek zająknął się o rodzinie Snape'a. Wszystkie święta i ferie Severus spędzał w szkole. Nie dostawał też listów, poza biuletynami z Towarzystwa Alchemicznego i rachunkami. Wyglądało na to, że Sunio Snape jest modelową sierotką.

W hallu panował, o ile to możliwe, jeszcze większy rozgardiasz. Dziury po avadach nadal zdobiły ściany, za to pomnik Kupy Kiczu ulotnił się z piedestału, pewnie zabrany do konserwacji. Dość dobrze obrazowało to priorytety aktualnego rządu.

„C'est la vie" – pomyślał fatalistycznie Remus, próbując inaczej uchwycić dziecko, które właśnie zaczęło niemiłosiernie się kręcić. – Ej, kolego, co się dzieje?

Buzia w podkówkę, łzawe spojrzenie.

- Siusiu...

- No nie, znowu? Tylko bez paniki – mruknął do siebie Lupin, rozglądając się dokoła. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że prawo Murphy'ego – tego najbardziej pechowego czarodzieja wszechczasów – zwykle umiejscawiało toaletę w odległości wprost proporcjonalnej do potrzeby opróżnienia pęcherza. Na szczęście tym razem prawa natury postanowiły odpuścić, gdyż prawie natychmiast dostrzegł w pobliżu strzałkę z różdżką (_Dla Panów_) i kociołkiem (_Dla Pań_).

Dokonując niezbędnych manipulacji łazienkowych z udziałem sedesu (za duży), umywalki (za wysoka), mydła (za śliskie), zaklęcia suszącego i małego chłopczyka (za ruchliwy), Remus nadal snuł półgłosem niewesołe rozważania, upewniwszy się przedtem, że są w owym przybytku higieny sami.

- No i co ty na to, Łapa? „Nic pewnego. Może się nie udać." Jasny gwint, wygląda na to, że Sever utknąć może w tej postaci na dobre. Słodki Jezu, przecież nie podrzucimy go Molly... Ani Minerwie.

Łapa wśliznął się przezornie do najbliższej kabiny.

- Podobno sierocińce są teraz całkiem przyjemne – ozwał się ze środka głos Syriusza.

- Siri, sam się oddaj do sierocińca, sieroto, razem ze swoimi pomysłami – odparł Lupin. – Naprawdę uważasz, że Ninny pozwoli go oddać? Jakimś obcym ludziom? Prędzej rzuci się pod Hogwart Express.

- Adoptuje go – dodał Syriusz i jęknął. – Albo namówi do tego Andrie, znaczy się swoją matkę. I będę miał Smarkerusa jako nowego kuzyna! Dajcie mi pociąg, idę się rzucić.

- Nie przesadzaj. Wiesz, Siri, co myślę? Powinniśmy sprawdzić, ilu w Anglii jest Snape'ów. Albo tych, no... od strony matki. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Syriusz wytknął nos z kabiny.

- Świetny pomysł. Podrzucimy Smarkerusa jakiejś Bogu ducha winnej familii. Normalnie oszaleją z radości.

- Nie we wszystkich rodzinach więzy krwi są kultywowane w ten sposób jak w twojej, panie Black – odparł Remus.

- Hę...? – Syriusz wytknął zza drzwi całą głowę, a na jego twarzy malowała się podejrzliwość. – To zabrzmiało bardzo dwuznacznie, panie Lupin!

- Bo tak miało zabrzmieć. Siri, co ty masz właściwie przeciw temu dziecku?

Remus powstrzymał Sunia przed wpadnięciem głową naprzód do niezwykle ozdobnego ministerialnego kosza na śmieci.

- Co ja mam do tego dziecka? – powtórzył Siri. – Ależ nic nie mam, poza tym, że to jest Snape! To chyba wystarczający argument?

- Zdobądź się na odrobinę obiektywizmu, Łapa. Nie umrzesz od tego.

Przez szparę w drzwiach toalety widać było, jak Syriusz Black sili się na obiektywizm, co wyglądało, jakby ta czynność sprawiała mu fizyczny ból. – Uhhhhh... Pomijając, że jest wiecznie lepki, ma tendencje do włażenia gdzie nie trzeba i nie powinien się oddalać na dziesięć metrów od kibla, to jest w porządku – powiedział w końcu i natychmiast zmienił temat:

- Sprawdzić czy ma jakichś potencjalnych opiekunów? Super, to chyba nawet jest wymagane przez prawo, nie? Pomyślmy, kto tu ma dostęp do papierków w tej budzie... Percy Weasley?

Remus pokręcił głową.

- Obawiam się, że Percy'ego musimy skreślić. Sam wiesz.

Syriusz mruknął twierdząco. Wiedział. Stosunki rodzinne Percivala Weasleya pogarszały się systematycznie od zeszłego lata, by najgorszy poziom recesji osiągnąć w połowie listopada, kiedy to Percy'ego ominął spodziewany awans. Jednoznacznie obwiniał o to ojca i jego „wygłupy" w miejscu pracy. Wyprowadził się z domu do wynajętego pokoju w Londynie, a z rodziną prawie się nie kontaktował. Nawet na święta Bożego Narodzenia tylko przysłał kartkę. Biedna Molly spłakała się wtedy, zachodząc w głowę, gdzie popełnili z Arthurem błąd wychowawczy, skoro ich syn zachowywał się jak jakiś... Ślizgon. A nawet gorzej, bo Ślizgoni na ogół więzy krwi mieli w poważaniu. Nic też dziwnego, że przewrażliwiona Molly wyprowadzkę bliźniaków odczuła jako kolejny zamach na integralność rodziny, choć po prawdzie nie zrobili nic innego niż to, co Bill i Charlie, gdy nadszedł ich czas.

Tak czy owak, wtajemniczanie Percy'ego Ważniaka w tajemnice Zakonu – w tym również nieszczęsny wypadek pana S.S. vel Sunia – byłoby rzeczą nie tylko głupią, ale nawet niebezpieczną.

- W takim razie Shacklebolt – rzucił Syriusz, przemyślawszy sprawę. – Na pewno ma dostęp wszędzie, nawet tam, gdzie nie dotrze Ninny. Zresztą nie potrzebujemy przecież żadnych tajnych akt, tylko zwykłych danych administracyjnych. Drops też ma dossier szkol...

Syriusz urwał nagle, usłyszawszy, jak otwierają się zewnętrzne drzwi. Do toalety wparował jakiś potrzebujący, natychmiast kierując się akurat do kabinki, którą tymczasowo zajmował Black. Lupin zamarł, katastrofa wisiała na włosku. Korpulentny czarodziej w czerwonej szacie i sędziowskim łańcuchu szarpnął uchylone skrzydło drzwiowe i aż podskoczył z zaskoczenia, widząc wielkiego czarnego psa, siedzącego na klapie sedesu.

- C-co... pies! Psom nie wolno...! Psik! – wybełkotał urzędnik. – Z psami nie wolno! – zwrócił się z pretensją do Lupina. – A kysz, bo zawołam aurorów!

Psisko bez pośpiechu wylazło z kabiny. Czarodziej demonstracyjnie wyczyścił ją wysyczanym jadowicie: _Chłoszczyść_, po czym zadekował się w środku.

- Chodź, słoneczko, idziemy do cioci Tonks – rzekł głośno Remus, patrząc jednak znacząco na Syriusza, który odpowiedział mu pytającym spojrzeniem psich ślepi. Nie usiłował jednak dyskutować, tylko znów wziął w zęby uchwyty torby podróżnej. Gdyby Remus użył legilimencji, pewnie na samym wierzchu Syriuszowych myśli leżałoby pytanie: _Co znów nasz Lunatyk kombinuje?_

Lunatyk kombinował w sumie niewiele. W niewielkim opóźnieniem dotarło do niego w całej rozciągłości, co może oznaczać sformułowanie „radzę przyzwyczajać rodzinę". Rodzina Snape'a miała niewątpliwie pierwszeństwo, jeśli chodzi o opiekę nad dzieckiem. Jakaś z pewnością istniała, nawet jeśli stanowiła przysłowiową „dziesiątą wodę z kociołka", bo dzieci w końcu nie wyrastają na grządce. Ostatecznie nawet familię Toma Riddle'a dało się ustalić, chociaż całe dzieciństwo spędził w sierocińcu. Jeśli istniały jakieś informacje o krewnych Sunia, należało ich szukać w teczce Severusa Snape'a, spoczywającej w archiwum ministerstwa. To z kolei prowadziło prościutką drogą do Tonks i Shacklebolta.

Szczęśliwie się złożyło, że najgorsze piekło w korytarzach już zdążyło się przekotłować, a znajoma trasa na drugie piętro była wolna od zakazów i obejść, może dlatego, by nie utrudniać służbom aurorskim pracy. Tak więc obyło się bez pomocy niezawodnego Proszka, który zresztą był pewnie zajęty w rodzimym wydziale, jak sądził Lupin, na przykład poszukiwaniem owego „bajabongo", jakie zginęło Niewymownym. Wkraczając do królestwa aurorów, Remus podświadomie oczekiwał znajomego zorganizowanego rozgardiaszu, sekretarek uganiających się ze stosami druczków, aportujących się z trzaskiem skrzatów, stad kolorowych samolocików, a także „twardych chłopców" i niemniej twardych „dziewczyn", rzucających ponad przepierzeniami boksów teksty w rodzaju: _Chcę mieć ten raport jutro rano na biurku, albo będziesz przez tydzień srać kawałkami własnej różdżki._

Ku zdumieniu Lupina, natychmiast po przekroczeniu drzwi został szarpnięty za połę prochowca, a z dołu damski głos nakazał mu stanowczo:

- Na ziemię!

Zbyt długo był członkiem Zakonu, by na takie rozkazy reagować głupim pytaniem: a po co? W ciągu sekundy Remus znalazł się na podłodze, przyciskając do siebie Sunia. Mały wlazł mu pod połę płaszcza i było słychać, jak w tej bezpiecznej kryjówce szepcze do siebie: „Smjesne, smjesne, smjesne..." – brzmiało to tak, jakby sam siebie chciał uspokoić. Chociaż faktycznie widok był dość zabawny. Cały korytarz zajmowali dorośli, leżący na brzuchach i osłaniający głowy czym popadnie.

Syriusz, na którego przyjaciel przed wejściem zdążył rzucić dyskretne zaklęcie maskujące (co upodobniło czarnego wilczastego brytana do niewinnego springer spaniela), przywarował obok, zaciskając szczęki na rączkach torby, aż trzeszczał miażdżony bambus.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytał Lupin ładniutką urzędniczkę. Jak wszyscy wokoło, jedną ręką zasłaniała się plikiem akt, a w drugiej dzierżyła przygotowaną różdżkę.

- Kura – wycedziło dziewczę ze złością przez zęby.

Lupin miał wrażenie, że się przesłyszał, a na język już pchała mu się kwestia_: Proszę nie kląć przy dziecku_. Zamiast tego jednak powiedział ostrożnie:

- Słucham...?

- KURA – powtórzyło dziewczę dobitnie.

- Kurica – żar ptica – uzupełnił uprzejmie z drugiej strony jakiś młody człowiek. W przeciwieństwie do reszty nie leżał, lecz kucał pod ścianą, czujnie spoglądając w górę, z różdżką ustawioną w ofensywnej pozycji pionowo przed nosem. Tak jak wszyscy aurorzy, odziany był dość swobodnie – w wysokie buty z miękkiej skóry, obszarpane dżinsy i kraciastą koszulę. Remus zauważył za to, że z szyi chłopaka zwisa na łańcuszku srebrny dwugłowy orzeł. „Ahaaaa..." – pomyślał tylko, a jakby na ostateczne potwierdzenie jego teorii gdzieś z głębi pomieszczenia rozległo się wołanie:

- Losha! Zaganiamy na ciebie!

- Okiej, okiej! – odkrzyknął mężczyzna z miękkim wschodnim akcentem. – Wsio budiet olrajt!

Po krótkiej chwili w oddali wszczął się jakiś tumult, w którym Lupin rozpoznawał głównie okrzyki „a sio! a sio!", a także bojowo brzmiące „koooookokooooo...!"

Na wielkiego Merlina, czyżby faktycznie grasowała tu jakaś drapieżna kura...? Remus uniósł wyżej głowę i zdołał dojrzeć coś pierzastego, co przefrunęło w poprzek sali, skrzecząc przeraźliwie, łopocąc głośno i sypiąc czerwonymi iskrami. Auror Losha miotnął w stronę ptaszyska jakimś obco brzmiącym zaklęciem, ale chybiło minimalnie i ognista kwoka zapadła z powrotem gdzieś między boksy.

- Bliać! – wyrwało się zirytowanemu młodzieńcowi, ale natychmiast dodał skruszonym tonem: - Izwinitie. Szepraszam...

Jakaś kobieta krzyczała z rozpaczą: „Akta! Na miłość boską, akta!"; ktoś inny ryczał jak ranny tygrys, nie przebierając w słowach.

- Niuńki, ciućmoki, lelije nagrobne! Kury nie umita złapać, żeby was confudus złapał i do osranej śmierci trzymał, ośmiołki wybladłe... Parasolem ją, parasolem, mówię, korniku ty biurkowy! Ziemię do kwiatków ci nosić, a nie różdżkę...

- PALI SIĘ!

Jak na hasło, spod sufitu natychmiast lunęły strumienie wody okraszonej, nie wiedzieć czemu, żabami, i do ogólnego rozgardiaszu dołączyło chóralne kumkanie. Zdezorientowany i mokry Lupin nawet się nie spostrzegł kiedy Sunio wylazł spod jego płaszcza i zaczął łazić na czworakach po czerwonym chodniku, zbierając żaby i chowając je po kieszeniach.

comme il faut - (franc.) na swoim miejscu, odpowiednio, według zasad

C'est la vie – (franc.) takie jest życie

_Kurica – żar ptica (ros.) kura - żar ptak, stworzenie z bajek rosyjskich   
Wsio budiet olrajt! - Wszystko będzie w porządku (mieszanina rosyjsko-angielska)  
Bliać - (ros.) kurwa (no cóż...)   
Izwinitie - (ros.) wybaczcie, przepraszam  
Losha - w rzeczywistości Losza, zdrobnienie od Alosza, czyli Aleksiej._


	6. Koła czasu odc 6

Najwyraźniej jednak dopiero żabi potop dał jakieś wymierne rezultaty, gdyż skądś z głębi pomieszczeń biurowych rozległy się okrzyki triumfu, a potem wzmocnione Sonorusem ogłoszenie tegoż samego aurora, który przedtem używał tak wymyślnych inwektyw.

Alarm odwołany! Dajcie tu jakie skrzaty do suszenia!

Deszcz ustał tak samo nagle jak się rozpoczął. Niestety, żaby pozostały. Urzędnicy zaczęli wstawać z podłogi. Ktoś za przepierzeniem biadał nad zalanym biurkiem i zniszczonymi dokumentami. Urzędniczka obok Remusa podniosła się, poprawiając z irytacją oklapnięte włosy i usiłując zakryć kolana mokrą sukienką, która nabrała wyglądu ścierki. Lupin pomyślał, że sam pewnie wygląda jak szczur kanałowy. Jego wysłużony prochowiec zatracił resztki elegancji, o ile w ogóle przedtem jakieś posiadał. Wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni, kierując ją na zmokniętą dziewczynę.

- Midbar lejabesz – rzekł, rysując w powietrzu podwójną pętlę. Odrobina uprzejmości nigdy nie zaszkodzi. Co prawda fryzura panienki w mgnieniu oka upodobniła się do okazałego dmuchawca, ale za to była sucha jak pieprz.

- Dziękuję panu! – Jej wdzięczność była całkiem szczera. – To pana synek? Zostaw żabę, kochanie, żaba jest be!

Mina Sunia wyrażała co prawda, że żaby są „cacy", ale zaprzestał polowania na płazy, zafascynowany nowym otoczeniem, w którym tyle się działo.

- Ach-mmm… Synek…? - powiedział Remus, niepewny czy przedstawienie Sunia jako własnej latorośli zapewni mu jakąś premię. Omiótł dziecko zaklęciem suszącym. – Mam go pod opieką. Gdyby była pani tak uprzejma… Szukam Tonks.

Panienka lekko ochłodła, ale zaprowadziła obu gości – małego i dużego – do boksu na samym końcu sali, w którym mokry Shacklebolt żywo konferował właśnie z jakimś czarodziejem w ociekającej wodą kurtce wojskowej i szaro-zielonej tiarze służb mundurowych. Syriusz z torbą w pysku przezornie trzymał się z tyłu, tak, by zasłaniał go przynajmniej częściowo płaszcz kolegi.

- …kura jak kura, nikt nic nie podejrzewał – usłyszał Remus poirytowany bas Shacklebolta. – Dopiero kiedy Losha zapalił przy niej jakiegoś ruskiego skręta, zrobiła się agresywna. Przepaliła klatkę i zaczęła latać po biurze. Ktoś beknie za krzyżowanie żarptaków z drobiem.

- Biuro przyjmowania skarg i wniosków piętro niżej! – szczeknął nieuprzejmie mundurowy na widok Lupina.

- Nie, ja prywatnie… - zaczął Remus, co okazało się błędem, bo tamten nadął się, widocznie z zamiarem zrobienia awantury.

- Uspokój się, Baltasar. Ja go znam. – Shacklebolt uciął konflikt w zarodku. – Cześć, Remus. Jakieś problemy?

- Drobiazgi, King. – Lupin wymownie wskazał wzrokiem niesympatycznego aurora, więc Shacklebolt wyprawił współpracownika z biura, pod byle jakim pretekstem.

- No i jak?

Lupin pokręcił głową.

- Nienadzwyczajnie. Zegarmistrzowie na razie robią badania, i wcale nie zaręczają, że uda się coś z małym cokolwiek zrobić. Zalecają, cytuję, „przyzwyczajać rodzinę do nowego dziecka". Więc przyszedłem właśnie w sprawie rodziny. On powinien mieć u was jakąś teczkę, prawda? – Remus przezornie unikał wymawiania nazwiska Snape. – Nie mam pojęcia czy on w ogóle ma jakichś krewnych…

- Rozumiem – powiedział Kingsley, patrząc z góry na malca, który właśnie wspiął się na krzesło i przyglądał galerii przestępczych portretów. – Postaram się…

W tejże chwili do boksu wpadła Tonks, wymachując kartką papieru. Była sucha.

- King, wiesz co…! Remiiiiiś!

Uwiesiła się Lupinowi na szyi, zupełnie jakby nie widzieli się rano. Ale takie prawo zakochanej kobiety. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że funkcjonariuszka Tonks zdawała sobie sprawę z potrzeby dyscypliny w miejscu pracy, gdyż procedurę obcałowywania Remusa, myziania Sunia i poklepania Syriusza po łbie zmieściła w trzydziestu sekundach, po czym znów przedzierzgnęła się w aurorkę. Aurorkę, zaznaczmy, wkurzoną.

- Kingsley, ten parszywy gumochłon się wykręci! – oznajmiła, demonstracyjnie potrząsając przyniesionym świstkiem.

- O…? – rzekł Shacklebolt pytająco.

- Nie wiem, skąd wykopał to niby-smocze jajko, ale na pewno przepłacił. Krótko, ktoś go zrobił w słonia – wyjaśniła Tonks ze złością. – Imitacja. Dostanie dwa lata w zawieszeniu, okoliczności łagodzące, bla bla bla… Każdy adwokacina go z tego wyciągnie.

Remus rzucił w dół spojrzenie pełne potępienia, mówiące: „No i widzisz coś narobił?" Łapa ziewnął demonstracyjnie, gdyby mógł, pewnie wzruszyłby ramionami.

- … i zanim się obejrzymy, facet założy nową szemraną hodowlę. Trzminorki, kuguchary na nielegalny eksport albo widłowęże – po pięć na klatkę. Wyobrażacie sobie, jakie tam panowały warunki? Tyle zyskamy, że się gościu będzie lepiej pilnował, kurna bladź…! – żołądkowała się Tonks.

- Kulnabać! – oświadczył Sunio radośnie ze swojego krzesła.

Tonks zatkało. Słowa „nie mów tak brzydko" zamarły jej na ustach.

- Uhm… - odkaszlnęła i zmieniła temat. – Remi, co was tu sprowadza?

- Szukamy krewnych małego. Jeśli jakichś ma, w razie czego powinniśmy ich powiadomić.

Tonks zamachała impulsywnie rękami.

- Jakich krewnych? Po co? To mogą być jacyś straszni ludzie! Sam mówiłeś, że Sn… on był _przedtem_ zaniedbany i chodził w łachmanach. Uważasz, że teraz Sn… ta rodzina to anioły? Adoptujmy go! – zakończyła dramatycznie.

Remus poczuł lekki zawrót głowy. Przepowiednie Syriusza sprawdzały się co do joty. A on, aczkolwiek Severusa w tej nowej postaci nawet polubił, nie był gotowy na posiadanie dziecka. Odetchnął głębiej.

- Ninny, pierwszeństwo ma rodzina, a my nawet nie jesteśmy małżeństwem.

- Jeszcze – uzupełniła Tonks znacząco, dając do zrozumienia, że bezżenny stan Remusa jest bardzo tymczasowy.

- Przepraszam – wtrącił się Syriusz spod biurka, pod które wlazł przezornie na czas przemiany. – Czy możemy już iść? Tu jest mokro i śmierdzi żabami. Ninny, załatw te papiery, a my spłyniemy. Młody nie jadł lunchu, my zresztą też nie.

Tonks stan żołądka kuzyna był doskonale obojętny, natomiast wieść, że Sunio może być głodny, natychmiast zobligowała ją do działań. W ciągu dwóch minut zrobiła w pamięci przegląd okolicznych knajp, wetknęła narzeczonemu do kieszeni galeona na pizzę i odesłała całe towarzystwo na ulicę Wilczomlecza.

- Bo tam do „Psidwaka" wpuszczają psy – wyjaśniła.

- Piękne dzięki, niedługo zacznę szczekać nawet w domu. Wiecznie na czterech – burknął Syriusz, i przyjął znów postać Łapy.

- A potem weźcie Sunia na spacer – zarządziła Tonks stanowczo.

- Na spacer? – powtórzył Remus nieco bezradnie.

- Na spacer, do parku, na skwerek… Nie może ciągle siedzieć w tej postślizgońskiej ruderze. Dla dziecka to niezdrowo.

Łapa zawarczał głucho.

- No dobrze, nie w ruderze, tylko w muzeum starokawalerstwa – poprawiła się aurorka. - Sio! Idźcie, my tu musimy pracować, na chlebek i kofeinę.

Okazało się, że w „Psidwaku" podają całkiem niezłą pizzę i rzeczywiście jest to lokal przyjazny czworonogom. Sunio, po bohaterskim wepchnięciu do brzuszka całej Margherity (rozmiar dziecinny), odpłynął, zasypiając na kanapce, i nie przeszkadzały mu ani rozmowy klientów dwunożnych, ani poszczekiwania czworonożnych. W tym czasie obaj panowie – no dobrze, jeden pan i jeden pies – pokrzepili się kawą, z filiżanki oraz z miski. Po pół godzinie malec obudził się, tryskając energią, i jasne było, że trzymanie go w mrocznym, przykurzonym domu podczas wspaniałej majowej pogody będzie piramidalnym świństwem. Inna sprawa, że tak samo spragniony ruchu i wyrwania się z placówki na Grimmauld Place był Syriusz, który znacząco trącał Lupina łbem w kolano, wymachując ogonem. Remus uregulował rachunek i zwrócił się do małego:

- Chodź Suniu, pójdziemy z pieskiem na spacerek do parku.

Chłopczyk chwycił Łapę za obrożę i rzekł uroczyście:

- Oć piesiunciu, idziemy na pacielek. – Po czym czule ucałował go w zbójecką mordę. Wzięty z zaskoczenia Antysnaper Numer Jeden w Brytanii i Okolicach nawet nie zdążył szczeknąć, z wrażenia rozjechały mu się wszystkie cztery łapy. Lupin z wysiłkiem stłumił wybuch śmiechu, i udając, że sznuruje Suniowi buciki, szepnął do kolegi:

- Łapa, uspokój się, przecież to tylko dziecko. Chodź i nie dziwacz.

Po dłuższej chwili Syriusz otrząsnął się z szoku. Poczłapał za Remusem, który w jednej ręce dźwigał torbę, a drugą prowadził malca za rączkę.

„Nie dziwaczyć… Doprawdy, nikt mnie nie rozumie. Nikt mnie nie kocha! Nikogo nie obchodzi dola biednego Syriusza Blacka…" – użalał się nad sobą. Po drodze odruchowo obwąchał uliczną latarnię.

„Jasna cholera! Co ja robię!"

Pogoda jednak była cudownie majowa, na klombach szalały tulipany, jaśmin na trawnikach zakwitał odważnie w miejskich spalinach, a Syriusz miał w żołądku pół pizzy Bella Mare i bieganie po Hyde Parku w perspektywie. Połowa tego starczyłaby do poprawienia humoru, więc wkrótce przestał dziwaczyć, ciesząc się nadprogramowym dniem wolności.


	7. Koła czasu odc 7

Hyde Park zajmuje obszar dwóch i pół kilometra kwadratowego, co jest, trzeba przyznać, jak na warunki wielkomiejskie imponującym kawałem zieleni. Niestety, Londyn jest jeszcze większym kawałem miejskiej zabudowy, a do parkowych enklaw w pogodne dni ciągnie kto żyw. Trzej czarodzieje mijali więc w cienistych alejkach całe watahy matek z wózkami, babć i dziadków z wnukami, albo ganiającej się dzieciarni w wieku szkolnym – sądząc po kolorowych plecaczkach umilała sobie w ten sposób powrót do domów (albo po prostu wagarowała). Co rusz natykali się na biegaczy w jaskrawych sportowych wdziankach, którzy robili tak wielkie wrażenie na Suniu, że aż się potykał na równej drodze. Nie brakowało też ludzi z psami najrozmaitszych wielkości i ras, więc Remus miał nadzieję, że wtapiają się w tło, jako jeszcze jeden tatuś z synkiem i pieskiem. Niestety, wszystkie psy grzecznie spacerowały na smyczach, bez różnicy czy były miniaturowymi yorkami, czy zaślinionymi bernardynami, a Łapa wyposażony był zaledwie w obrożę, co nie uszło bystremu oku parkowego dozorcy. Nadszedł wielkimi krokami, zbrojny w powagę odprasowanego munduru i gwizdka.

- Przepraszam szanownego pana, ale według przepisów piesek powinien być na smyczy. Będzie mandacik – odezwał się do Lupina, który spłoszył się niebotycznie. Mandacik! Jeszcze tego brakowało.

- Och… Ja… Zgubiliśmy smycz – wyszeptał Remus słabo. – Duży będzie ten… mandacik?

Dozorca obrzucił surowym spojrzeniem biedny przyodziewek pobladłego winowajcy, dojrzał u jego boku malucha z kciukiem w buzi i zmiękł.

- Mogę przymknąć oko – mruknął. – Ma pan jakiś sznurek?

Lupin odetchnął z ulgą.

- Najmocniej przepraszam – pokajał się. – Może być pasek od płaszcza? Nie chcemy robić kłopotów, a Łapa nie jest agresywny.

Uwiązany na pasku od prochowca, Syriusz łypał nieprzychylnie na dozorcę, ale starał się wyglądać tak nieagresywnie, jak tylko pozwalała na to jego aparycja zawodowego pogromcy gołębi i niszczyciela kapci.

- Grzeczny piesek. Chodź.

Remus pociągnął delikatnie zaimprowizowaną smycz, mając nadzieję, że Syriuszowi nie puszczą nerwy. Noszenie obroży to jedno – taka obroża w pewnych kręgach jest nawet trendy – a co innego wodzenie na sznurku. To poniżej godności każdego faceta, a już zwłaszcza kiedy kierowniczy koniec sznurka trzyma inny facet.

W obrębie Hyde Parku znajdował się wspaniały plac zabaw dla dzieci – coś co z pewnością spodobałoby się Ninny – gąszcze powyginanych drabinek, wspaniałe zjeżdżalnie, barwne wieżyczki, huśtawki i różne cuda, okupowane przez papuzio odziane, pokrzykujące mugolątka, lecz Remus jakoś nie mógł połączyć w wyobraźni tych dzieci i malutkiego, poważnego, czarno ubranego Severusa. Natomiast wizja Sunia, łowiącego „jipki", jaka pojawiła się w umyśle zestresowanego opiekuna, spowodowała, że na wszelki wypadek poprowadził całe towarzystwo dalej od jeziora Serpentine. Ostatecznie park był naprawdę wielgachny i na pewno znajdą dla siebie jakiś cichy kącik. Kącik istotnie się znalazł, ku uldze Lupina, idealny do ich celów. Na stosunkowo niewielkiej przestrzeni, otoczonej żywopłotami, znajdowało się kilka ławeczek, daszek i stolik, piaskownica, chybotki i zjeżdżalnia – wszystko w skrzacich rozmiarach, więc niewątpliwie przeznaczone dla zupełnych maluchów. Widocznie gros małych gości przyciągał iChildren's Playground/i po drugiej stronie jeziora, gdyż tutaj zastali tylko jedną matkę z córeczką. Kilkuletnia dziewczynka urzędowała na brzegu piaskownicy, z namaszczeniem robiąc przyjęcie dla kilku wychudzonych lalek. Mamusia wyglądała na znudzoną. Kartkowała jakieś kolorowe pismo, regularnie co ćwierć minuty unosząc głowę i kontrolując, co porabia jej latorośl.

Remus spuścił Łapę z zaimprowizowanej smyczy, szepcząc:

- Jakby się zjawił mundurowy, to wiej w krzaki.

Sunio z iście ślizgońskim pragmatyzmem zawłaszczył porzuconą plastykową łopatkę i zaczął usypywać kopczyk z piasku, z dala od bawiącej się dziewczynki. Od czasu do czasu rzucał jej uważne spojrzenie czarnych ślepek. Remus w duchu pogratulował sobie pomysłu, by ominąć wielki plac zabaw. Skoro jedno dziecko tak Sunia onieśmielało, cała ich gromada pewnie doprowadziłaby go do histerii. Skończyłoby się na płaczu i pospiesznym powrocie w zatęchłe progi Grimmauld Place 12.

Remus z uczuciem ulgi siadł na ławeczce sąsiadującej z miejscem znudzonej czytelniczki. Nie spuszczając oka z piaskownicy, zatopił się w niewesołych rozmyślaniach nad sytuacją swego byłego kolegi szkolnego. Z jednej strony mogło to być nawet korzystne: rozpoczęcie nowego życia pod opieką troskliwych krewnych lub przybranych rodziców, we względnym przynajmniej dobrobycie. Severusek anno 1996 byłby na pewno dzieckiem szczęśliwszym niż Severek sprzed lat trzydziestu. Z drugiej zaś, Remus na tyle dobrze znał Snape'a i jego charakter, żeby wiedzieć, jak ten by zareagował na propozycję cofnięcia w latach i przy okazji zaprzepaszczenia jego całego dorobku, studiów i całej tej gigantycznej pracy, jaką wykonał. Oj, piekliłby się z całą pewnością i rzucał słownictwem tyleż nieeleganckim co sarkastycznym. No i kto miałby warzyć eliksir tojadowy...? Remus zawstydził się raptem tej egoistycznej myśli. Nie powinien widzieć w Sevie tylko producenta eliksirów. Severus był przede wszystkim człowiekiem, któremu odebrano… Właściwie wszystko, całe życie.

Remus drgnął, kiedy w polu jego widzenia z furkotem przemknęło coś kolorowego. Znów miał wrażenie, że wydłużają mu się uszy.

- Och, jestem taka niezgrabna! To przez ten wiatr – odezwała się kobieta, schylając po czasopismo, które upadło prawie u jego stóp.

Prostoduszny Lupin spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. Straszliwy wicher, hulający po Hyde Parku mógłby porwać… papierową serwetkę. Ku zażenowaniu Remusa, mugolska dama nie wróciła na swoją ławkę, lecz przysiadła się do niego, najwyraźniej mając nadzieję na rozpoczęcie rozmowy. Do licha, bardzo niefortunnie. Lupin już od długiego czasu nie czytywał mugolskich gazet, nie był na bieżąco z aktualnymi programami kin, ani z żadnymi tego rodzaju nowinkami. W panice usiłował sobie przypomnieć, kto aktualnie jest w Brytanii premierem. Ta, jak jej tam… Margaret Kaczor? Nie, teraz chyba rządzi jakiś Kapitan… O Merlinie, może jednak ominą temat polityki…

- Pan tu tak sam? – spytała, zalotnie wachlując się pismem. – Mężczyzna z dzieckiem, to niecodzienny widok. To synek?

- T-ak – wyjąkał Remus, a Łapa uniósł łeb i popatrzył na niego drwiąco. Jedna kobitka i już panika? Faaacet…

- Misiuniu, nie syp piaseczkiem! – zawołała niepożądana rozmówczyni do córki. Remus skorzystał z okazji i nieznacznie odsunął się na sam skraj ławki. Do pełni pozostały tylko dwa dni, więc miał rozpaczliwie wyostrzone zmysły, a perfumy mugolki wkręcały mu się do wnętrza zatok jak rozpalony świder. Kto to widział, żeby się tak zlewać wodą kolońską? W innych warunkach Lupin może by nawet pogawędził o jakichś głupstwach, lecz teraz po prostu niezbyt dobrze się czuł.

- Jaki poważny ten pana chłopaczek, całkiem jak ksiądz. – Kobieta roześmiała się perliście. – W tym garniturku… Ale chyba nie jesteście amiszami?

Lupin wpadł na rozpaczliwy pomysł.

- Nie. Wracamy właśnie z pogrzebu – oświadczył ponurym tonem, w którym usiłował zawrzeć głęboką, czarną jak smoła rozpacz. Jeśli ta baba ma choć szczyptę taktu, dyskretnie się ulotni i da mu spokój. Przecież nie można podrywać faceta w żałobie, to niewyobrażalne. Jakże się mylił biedny pan Remus J. Lupin! Syriusz zmierzył go wzrokiem pełnym politowania i majestatycznie oddalił się w stronę piaskownicy, jakby chciał dać do zrozumienia: jakżeś się sam wklepał, to się teraz sam ratuj. Zupełnie jakby nie było wiadomo, że kobiety uwielbiają pocieszać samotnych, skrzywdzonych przez los, brązowookich, melancholijnych mężczyzn o uduchowionym wyrazie twarzy. A jak jeszcze wiadomo, że jest to uduchowiony, melancholijny wdowiec, to już nie ma przebacz.

- Tak mi przykro! – zakrzyknęła namiętnie samozwańcza pocieszycielka, przysuwając się do Remusa i owiewając go lawendową bronią chemiczną. – Ja też… - oczy jej zwilgotniały - …rok temu pożegnałam mego kochanego Richarda. Miło mi poznać. Doris. – Potrząsnęła bezwładną ręką Lupina.

- John – mruknął słabo, starając się nie oddychać za głęboko. Po mugolskiej stronie używał zwykle drugiego imienia. Remus brzmiało raczej niezwykle, zwracało uwagę, skłaniało ludzi do zadawania pytań – a on przecież i tak wyglądał na Johna. Zwyczajnego, steranego życiem Johna w niemodnym, podniszczonym prochowcu. Takich Johnów jest mnóstwo na ulicach Londynu. Czasem stoją pod ścianami, trzymając papierowe kubki, i czekają na datek. Są częścią anonimowego tłumu, elementem składowym wielkomiejskiej sałatki, na co dzień niezauważalnym. To Remus jest czarodziejem, wilkołakiem i właścicielem różdżki – John jest… po prostu Johnem.

- Tak mi przykro – ćwierkała tymczasem Doris, wyglądając przy tym, jakby iwcale/i nie było jej przykro. – Rozumiem, jak samotnie musi się pan czuć.

- Taaak… - potwierdził Lupin, który raptem poczuł się nie tyle samotny, co osaczony przez jednoosobowe damskie komando. Dobrze, że nie ma tu Ninny, bo doszłoby pewnie do czynów niewybaczalnych…

Tymczasem Doris rozpoczęła rzewną opowieść o swoich życiowych nieszczęściach, głównie związanych z owym Richardem, który według eks-żony był człowiekiem dobrym, ale zupełnie nieodpowiedzialnym, co między innymi przejawiało się w skłonnościach do bicia ekstremalnych rekordów i hodowli rybek akwariowych.

- Fatalne połączenie – jęknęła Doris dramatycznie. – Postanowił spędzić dobę w akwarium z piraniami! To był jego ostatni pomysł.

Remus słuchał tych rewelacji bez mrugnięcia, jak zahipnotyzowany.

- Pochowaliśmy go w zamkniętej trumnie. – Doris wydmuchała nos w ligninową chusteczkę. – Oczywiście chłopcy z zakładu pogrzebowego dokładali starań, bardzo byli mili... ale pan rozumie.

Remus nie rozumiał. Nie chciał rozumieć. Wizja osoby spożytej przez rybki akwariowe przekraczała jego możliwości percepcyjne.

- Czuję się taka samotna... Doskonale pana rozumiem – zakończyła wdowa po pechowym akwaryście, tonem sugerującym w istocie: NIKT cię nie zrozumie, prócz MNIE.

Remus trwał w czymś w rodzaju stuporu. Uczuciowa Doris najwyraźniej oczekiwała rewanżu postaci równie dramatycznej opowieści. Lupin zastanowił się przez chwilę, czy powinien próbować podjąć temat i co ewentualnie zrobiłaby mu Ninny, dowiedziawszy się, że pochował ją jeszcze przed ślubem. Odchrząknął.

- Ja... – zaczął, ale reszta zdania: „...wolałbym o tym nie mówić, to zbyt bolesne" utkwiła mu gdzieś w okolicy migdałków.

W niewielkiej przestrzeni placu zabaw raptownie, jak tropikalny gejzer, wybuchł przeraźliwy wrzask – z epicentrum w piaskownicy. Wysoki, świdrujący dźwięk wwiercał się w uszy. Remus wyprostował się nagle, jakby wbito mu szpilkę w kręgosłup. Syriusz, leniuchujący na wygrzanej desce, z wrażenia zleciał prosto na piaskowy kopczyk Sunia. Doris zerwała się na równe nogi.

- Misiuniu!

Rzeczona Misiunia podskakiwała w piaskownicy, trzepiąc rączkami jak w ataku konwulsji lub obronie przed atakiem afrykańskich pszczół morderczyń. Pośrodku buzi, z sekundy na sekundę przybierającej malinową barwę (pod kolor bluzeczki) otwierała się przepastna jaskinia ze stalagmitami mleczaków, a z niej wydobywało się bez przerwy głośne IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII… jak nożem po szkle.

- Skarbeńku, co się stało!

Skarbeniek zawyła jeszcze raz dla wzmocnienia efektu, po czym podsunęła matce pod nos przybrudzoną łapkę.

- Uglys mieeeee…!

Jedną z podstawowych zasad w przyrodzie jest: nie drażnić samic z przychówkiem, gdyż w momencie zagrożenia dzieci nawet kuropatwa rzuci się na ciebie z zamiarem wydziobania ci oczu, a najłagodniejsza królicza dama spuści taki łomot, że się nie pozbierasz. Prawo owo dotyczy także samic ludzkich, niezależnie czy mieszkają w gorącym Timbuktu, czy w chłodnej pod każdym względem Brytanii. Doris zaczerpnęła głęboko tchu, jej nozdrza rozdęły się, jakby wietrząc już zapach krwi. Gdzieś w czwartym wymiarze zagrały surmy bojowe, a Doris z zupełnie nieangielskim temperamentem zamachnęła się torebką.

- Ty wstrętny kundlu! Precz stąd! Ochrona, zawołać hycla!

Łapa, trafiony torbą, zaskowytał bardziej z zaskoczenia niż z bólu, ale krewka Doris już zamierzała się ponownie.

- Proszę pani, to mój pies! – krzyknął Lupin.

- Jest wściekły! – krzyknęła kobieta histerycznie, waląc torebką jak młotem. – Ugryzł Misiunię! Niech pan zabierze dziecko!

- Siri był szczepiony!

- Jest niebezpieczny! Misiunia, kochanie, nie płacz… mamusia cię obroni!

Zdezorientowany Syriusz usiłował się wydostać z piaskownicy i dać drapaka, nie wytrzymał kolejnego trzepnięcia torbą i przyjął ludzką postać. Doris wpierw zamarła z wybałuszonymi oczami, a potem wrzasnęła nie gorzej niż Misiunia, tyle że ton niżej. Syriusz dobył różdżki.

Rozpaczliwe „Siri, nie!" Remusa padło jednocześnie z „Obliviate".

Kobieta zachwiała się, jej oczy zaszły mgłą. Remus troskliwie podtrzymał ją za łokieć.

- C-co się… stało? – wyjąkała.

- Pani się źle poczuła – wyjaśnił szybko Syriusz, zanim jego przyjaciel zdążył otworzyć usta. Złapał krewką Doris pod drugie ramię i skierował w stronę ławeczki. – To chyba gwałtowny spadek ciśnienia. Przydałby się pani jakiś eliksir.

- Co?

- Lekarstwo, chciałem powiedzieć.

Doris mrugała, zdezorientowana.

- Zemdlałam?

- Chwilowa utrata świadomości. Radzę napić się kawy – rzekł Lupin, dając Syriuszowi niezrozumiałe znaki.

- Ten pan to pies! – oznajmiła twardo Misiunia, pokazując Syriusza palcem.

- Ach, te dzieci – wyszczerzył się pan Black pokazowo. – Co za wyobraźnia…

- Misiuniu, przeproś pana – jęknęła Doris.

- Nie! – odparła mała stanowczo. – On ma obrozę! To pies!

Obaj czarodzieje stwierdzili, że czas najwyższy na odwrót. Ale gdzie podział się Severus?

- Jasny gwint, gdzie mały? – jęknął Syriusz półgłosem. – Gdzie polazła ta sierotka?

Lupin oddalił się od strefy zapachowej lawendowej Doris i powęszył. Bez trudu znaleźli małego za drewnianą chybotką, gdzie siedział na ziemi, ssąc kciuk i przykrywając buzię welwetowym kołnierzem kurteczki.

- Za krzaki! – syknął Syriusz, forsując żywopłot. Remus, z dzieckiem na rękach pospieszył za nim.

- Walnęło ci na dekiel! – wysapał. – Dlaczego ugryzłeś tę małą!

- Ja! – Syriusz wyglądał jakby usiłował jednocześnie robić obrażoną minę i powstrzymywać się od śmiechu. – Ja! Jak możesz mnie podejrzewać. To nie ja, to Snape!

Lupin zdobył się tylko na słabe „eee?".

- Jak matkę swoją nie kocham – zarzekał się Syriusz, gestykulując teatralnie. – Ta smarkula chciała gwizdnąć Sevowi bransoletkę od Niewymownych. Poszarpali się trochę, a młody użarł ją w tę chciwą rąsię.

- Sunio, ugryzłeś dziewczynkę? – jęknął Remus. – Fe, jak brzydko.

- Bleeee… - Sunio wywalił języczek z krnąbrną miną.

- Siri, mała widziała jak się zmieniałeś, co teraz? Następne Obliviate? Merlinie, co za bajzel – żołądkował się Remus.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

- A kto uwierzy czterolatce, która opowiada o człowieku-psie? Remmy, nie margaj. Wracajmy do domu. Odczuwam brak piwa w organizmie.

Lupin wahał się jeszcze.

- Siusiu! – zażądał Sunio.

To przeważyło szalę.

_ Margaret Thatcher, premier Wlk. Brytanii 1979-90_

_ John Major, premier Wlk. Brytanii 1990-97_


	8. Koła czasu odc 8

- Nudzę się! – oświadczył Syriusz buntowniczo. Siedział w zapadniętym fotelu, wyciągając przed siebie długie nogi w niejednakowych skarpetkach. Machał palcami i przyglądał im się, nachmurzony, jakby to one były winne. Włóczkowy lew zezował na niego z makatki na ścianie salonu.

- O, uważasz, że ostatnio zbyt mało się dzieje? – spytał Lupin z ironią.

Osobiście uważał, że dzieje się całkiem sporo. Podobnego zdania był zapewne także Severus, którego niespełna trzyletni system nerwowy, przeładowany ilością wrażeń, zwyczajnie się zawiesił. Ledwie wrócili do domu, mały zaczął lać się przez ręce; a teraz spał smacznie na kanapie – na wznak, rozczochrany, z rączkami i nóżkami rozrzuconymi na boki, jakby miał w każdej chwili wylewitować magicznie pod sufit.

Syriusz przewrócił oczami i sięgnął po nową puszkę z piwem.

- Niańczenie dwuletniego smarkacza nazywasz „dzianiem się"? Nakarmić, umyć, odcedzić, umyć, nakarmić… i tak w kółko. Mało inspirujące, drogi kolego. To nie jest odpowiednie wykorzystywanie osoby z przygotowaniem, ten tego… aurorskim!

- Aurorskim? Rzuciłeś uniwerek przed dyplomem, Siri! – odparł Lupin z sąsiedniego fotela.

Syriusz skrzywił się, jakby wspomnienie błędów i beztroski młodości sprawiło mu ból.

- Tuż przed dyplomem, Remmy. Odsiedziałem uczciwie cztery lata wykładów, zaliczyłem wszystkie egzaminy, i zaliczyłbym też dyplomowy, gdyby nie ta historia z młodym, wiesz. – Machnął ręką.

Remus wiedział, więc nie ciągnął tematu. iMłodym/i Syriusz często nazywał Regulusa, jakby imię młodszego brata ciężko przechodziło mu przez gardło. Na kilka tygodni przed zakończeniem studiów wuj Alphard zawiadomił go o śmierci Regulusa. Ostatni dziedzic nazwiska Black przybył na pogrzeb, wszczął awanturę z rodzicami i został ostatecznie wyklęty z rodziny. Na UA już nie wrócił.

- Z dyplomem czy bez dyplomu, Siri, będziesz musiał zostać z Sevem sam, póki nie zorganizujemy ci kogoś do pomocy – oznajmił stanowczo Lupin.

Syriusz wyprostował się jak pchnięty szpilką w kręgosłup, i wbił wystraszone spojrzenie w przyjaciela. Słowa protestu utkwiły mu w gardle.

- Jutro pełnia, a ja mam pracę – wyjaśnił Remus krótko.

- Ach… Jasne. - Syriusz z powrotem osunął się na fotel, jeszcze bardziej bezwładny i zmarkotniały.

Wszelkie komentarze były zbędne. Remus musiał nadrobić czas, który poświęcił na pomoc koledze – Syriusz z zawstydzeniem uświadomił sobie, że egoistycznie nadużył uprzejmości Lunatyka – a już następnego wieczora czekała go męcząca i bolesna! transformacja, po której jak zawsze prześpi prawie dobę. I tym razem nie będzie miał nawet tego znieczulającego świństwa z tojadu, gdyż nadworny warzyciel Dumbledore'a aktualnie był niedysponowany. Straszny niefart.

- Nie mógłbyś… - zaczął Syriusz.

- Niestety, Siri, muszę do hoteliku – przerwał mu Lupin.

- …przenieść się tutaj na stałe? – dokończył jego rozmówca. – Ten dom jest wielgachny, zmieścisz się ty, Ninny i jeszcze zostanie miejsce. Zaoszczędzilibyście na czynszu. Nawet hotelik możemy ci urządzić gdzieś w suterenie.

Syriusz już nie pamiętał dokładnie, kiedy miejsce odosobnienia Lunatyka zaczęli nazywać „hotelikiem", ale chyba gdzieś pod koniec trzeciej klasy. „Cela", tak samo jak „przechowalnia" – brzmiały równie źle, a izba we Wrzeszczącej Chacie kojarzyła się z coraz bardziej zaniedbanym pokojem hotelowym. I tak już zostało.

Lupin uśmiechnął się łagodnie, jak to on, ale pod tą pozorną miękkością krył się granitowy upór.

- Duzi chłopcy mieszkają u siebie, panie Black. Sam tak kiedyś mówiłeś – rzekł z lekką kpiną.

Syriusz podrapał się w głowę.

- Taaa… A ty zawsze byłeś dużym chłopcem, Remmy. Nawet jak dopiero co przyszedłeś do Hogwartu.

„Tylko ty zostałeś na zawsze małym chłopcem, biedaku. Małym chłopcem w za dużym domu" – pomyślał Remus i wstał.

- Będę się zbierał. Zafiukam pojutrze. To cześć, Siri.

Po wyjściu Remusa w domu zrobiło się jeszcze puściej i ciszej. Syriusz zszedł do kuchni po następne piwo, a potem dumał, w melancholijnym nastroju oglądając obrazki i wierszyki, które wisiały na drzwiczkach lodówki od Nowego Roku. Tęsknił za Harrym. Krótka wizyta na sylwestra nie mogła wystarczyć do zacieśnienia więzów Syriusza z chrześniakiem. Oczywiście wysyłał listy do Hogwartu, ale w krótkim czasie z zakłopotaniem doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma zbytnio o czym pisać – zamknięty w czterech ścianach na Grimmauld Place. Jeśli już działo się coś interesującego, zwykle wiązało się z Zakonem Feniksa, a nie mógł przecież w listach paplać o partyzantce Dumbledore'a. Po pierwsze, sowę mógł przejąć ktoś niepowołany, po drugie, o ile Syriusz znał swą byłą Opiekunkę, za taki numer skończyłby w gablotce, spetryfikowany na czas nieokreślony i zamaskowany jako, powiedzmy, wypchany pies. Brrr… Harry pisał, owszem, lecz jego listy z upływem czasu stawały się coraz krótsze, a ostatnie były już właściwie tylko bazgranymi w pośpiechu pozdrowieniami. Nic dziwnego, nadciągały egzaminy i Harry pewnie zakuwał. To, że w ogóle pomyślał o posyłaniu co jakiś czas paru słów do ojca chrzestnego, i tak dobrze o nim świadczyło.

Skończywszy piwo, Syriusz beknął przeciągle i podrapał się w kroku. Samotność miała chwilami pewne zalety. Wyrzucił puszkę przez kuchenne okno, gdzie dołączyła do kilku innych. Do wieczora znikną wszystkie – zaplecze Grimmauld Place było Mekką zbieraczy metali kolorowych.

Pan Black ponownie otworzył drzwi lodówki, zaczął kontemplować asortyment browarniczy wewnątrz, w końcu zdecydował się na dużą zieloną puszkę z importu.

- Lycz Premium… - odczytał nazwę marki. Pasowała, bursztynowy nektar wewnątrz miał morderczą moc 5,2 procenta i potrafił nieźle sponiewierać. Parę takich pojemniczków, a każdy czarodziej przemieni się w martwiaka, prędzej czy później.

Może z wyjątkiem jednego Dunga Fletchera.

i Lycz Premium – rzecz jasna, chodzi o naszego rodzimego Lecha, wymawianego z angielska. Natomiast lych (lycz) to rodzaj zombie, martwiaka-maga, który osiąga ten rodzaj paskudnej nieśmiertelności przez przygotowanie magicznego artefaktu i wypicie trucizny. Z pewnego punktu widzenia, lychem jest Voldemort. Źródło: gra RPG. /i

Syriusz usiadł na schodku w hallu, popijając Lycza i zastanawiając się, czy warto zdejmować ze ściany dekoracje wielkanocne. W porywie entuzjazmu zaczął przystrajać dom pierwiosnkami, zajączkami i kurczątkami, ale w połowie zrezygnował, bo właściwie dla kogo? Dla siebie, paskudnego Stfora, albo przelotnych, pięciominutowych gości? Gdyby nie Remus, spędziłby Wielkanoc w permanentnym dołku, zalany w pestkę. Tak czy owak, dekoracje kurzyły się tak od kwietnia, wyglądając coraz bardziej nie comme il faut. Zwłaszcza króliczek, który obsunął się na kurczaczka w dziwnej pozie.

- Ekhm… - Zakurzoną ciszę hallu przerwało chrząknięcie. Brzmiało tak, jakby wydał je ktoś, kto bardzo, ale to bardzo nie chce podejmować konwersacji, lecz niestety, jest do niej zmuszony. Z najbliższego malowidła, przedstawiającego zwykle martwą naturę z kurczęciem i winogronami, patrzył na Syriusza zdegustowany Horacy Secundus Black (1823-1876), rezydujący teoretycznie w pokoju gościnnym dubeltowo, jako portret i zmumifikowana głowa pod kloszem. Praktycznie zaś włóczył się po wszystkich obrazach, piastując nieoficjalne stanowisko skarbnicy informacji (czyli inaczej naczelnego plotkarza). Patrzył teraz na ostatniego z rodu Blacków, pełen odrazy i potępienia.

- Syriuszu…

Syriusz spojrzał na niego i wzniósł puszkę w szyderczym toaście.

- Siema, ziomal!

Przez twarz Horacego Blacka przebiegł skurcz tak silny, że omal się nie wynicował płótnem do góry.

- Tu jest dziecko – wycedził.

- Istotnie – zgodził się Syriusz beztrosko i łyknął specjału made in Browary Wielkopolski.

- Na górze w salonie – kontynuował malowany przodek Blacków.

- Śpi – odparł Syriusz krótko. Unikał dyskusji z portretami, wydawało mu się to równie żałosne, jak gadanie do siebie w lustrze.

- Nie chciałbym przeszkadzać, ale w salonie zauważyłem też skrzata domowego. iTego/i skrzata – podkreślił Horacy z godnością. – Miał nożyczki.

Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim do przytępionego alkoholem umysłu Syriusza dotarł sens tych słów. Zerwał się ze stopnia, odstawił piwo – w powietrze – i wyrwał różdżkę z tylnej kieszeni dżinsów. Rozległ się trzask teleportacji i po Syriuszu zostało jedynie rozpryśnięte na posadzce piwo oraz puszka smętnie tocząca się w kąt.

- iMagnifique/i – rzekł po francusku Horacy Secundus Black, a w jego głosie brzmiała satysfakcja. Poprzez kolejne obrazy, mijając podrzemujących antenatów i potomków, skierował się na trzecie piętro.

imagnifique – (franc.) wspaniale/i

Aportacja Syriuszowi niezbyt się udała – w pośpiechu wpadł na stolik, nabijając sobie bolesnego siniaka na udzie. Jego oczom ukazał się widok mrożący krew w żyłach. Snape spał jak poprzednio, a nad nim, stojąc na sfatygowanej kanapie, pochylał się Stforek – wciąż jeszcze umazany szminką i zawinięty w idiotyczną koronkową serwetę. W chudych łapach trzymał starą szczotkę do włosów i parę ostrych błyszczących nożyczek. Para ostrzy szczękała groźnie w powietrzu, coraz bliżej dziecięcej twarzy. Stfór wymachiwał bezładnie wyleniałą szczotką, mamrocąc do siebie coś kompletnie bez sensu. Na obrazie wiszącym nad kanapą tłoczyła się gromadka ciotek, wznoszących zdławione okrzyki zgrozy. Przez głowę Syriusza w ułamku sekundy przemknął idiotyczny monolog: „Odetniemy włoski, obetniemy uszka, wydłubiemy oczka…" – ale tylko przez sekundę.

- Drętwota! – krzyknął, celując w skrzata różdżką.

Stfór zamilkł nagle wpół wygłaszanej kwestii, jakby ktoś go zakneblował. Zachwiał się na miękkiej tapicerce i zwalił bez przytomności – prosto na śpiącego chłopczyka. Snape, nagle obudzony, otworzył oczy, a zobaczywszy tuż przy sobie okropną, pomarszczoną i pokrytą upiornym makijażem fizjonomię, kwiknął przenikliwie ze strachu. Spanikowany Syriusz rzucił się ku kanapie, porwał Stforka za kark. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się co zrobić z niespodziewaną zdobyczą. Snape wykrzywił usta w podkówkę i zaczął spazmatycznie chwytać powietrze. Syriusz stracił głowę i usiłował wepchnąć skrzata pod kanapę, co mu się nie udało, gdyż mebel był bardzo niski. Ostatecznie podbiegł ze swoim ciężarem – bezwładnie dyndającym mu z garści – do drzwi, otworzył je i niezbyt delikatnie cisnął Stforka na chodnik w korytarzu. Jeszcze trzymał rękę na klamce, kiedy za jego plecami wybuchnął przeraźliwy dziecięcy płacz.

„No tak, Snape się odetkał. Merlinie, ratunku!" – pomyślał Syriusz, stawiając oczy w słup. – „Co ja mam robić?"

Portretowe ciotki, w większości starszawe, ciemno odziane i niesłychanie nobliwe, kwiliły już nad głową malca, usiłując zwrócić jego uwagę, a rozmaite: „słoneczka", „ptaszynki", „tiu-tiu-tiu" i tym podobne brednie sypały się ze złoconych ram w ilościach hurtowych.

- Cicho tam! – burknął Syriusz ze złością. – Pędzel wam pachnie?

Ciotki zagdakały z oburzeniem, ale ograniczyły się do wzdychania i załamywania rąk. Pan Black postanowił załatwić sprawę po męsku. Zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza, robiąc marsową minę.

- Cicho! Cicho bądź! Nic się nie stało!

Severus zignorował go w sposób doskonały.

- Cicho!

Syriusz w desperacji wbił palce we włosy.

- Jezu Chryste! NIE WYJ!

Trzeba przyznać, że Severus pod względem emisji głosu wyprzedził Misiunię – choć tylko o krótki łeb. Co dziwiło i niepokoiło Lupina, do tej pory nie płakał, a w razie zamieszania wycofywał się po cichu do jakiegoś kąta, teraz jednak widocznie tłumiona frustracja musiała znaleźć ijakieś/i ujście. Echo tego potwornego wrzasku rykoszetowało wielokrotnie od ścian jak Avada w bunkrze czarodpornym, aż Syriusz złapał się na chęci przyjęcia na podłodze pozy „snajper, kryć się". Chwilowo stał jedynie, zakrywszy uszy dłońmi (co kompletnie nic nie dawało) i wpatrywał się z opadłą szczęką w krzyczące dziecko jak w upiora Slytherinu. Buzia małego zaczynała już przypominać pomidora na krzaczku – była czerwona, pokryta rosa łez wielkich jak grochy. W gablotkach zaczęły drżeć kryształowe szyby, podobnie jak szklane wisiorki na gigantycznym żyrandolu, a lew na makatce zakopał się w stokrotkach tak, że było mu widać tylko ogon i kawałek zadka.

- Szszszsz… cicho, nie płacz, wujek da ci cukierka… - wymamrotał Syriusz z rozpaczą, nie słysząc sam siebie. Może i dobrze.

Zrobił gigantyczny wysiłek, by zebrać rozproszone myśli, po czym skierował na małego różdżkę i wykrzyknął gromko, usiłując przebić się przez hałas:

- _SILENCIO!_

Błogosławiona cisza rozlała się dokoła jak kojący balsam.

Ciotki zamarły, wszystkim się zdawało, że Severus wciąż ryczy, a to echo grało.

Nieszczęsny mężczyzna pozostawiony sam na sam z dzieckiem zrobił kilka ćwiczeń oddechowych i powtórzył parę razy w myśli: „jestemlotosemnaspokojnejtaflijeziora- jestemlotosemnaspokojnejtaflijeziora-jestemlotosemnaspokojnejtaflijeziora-jestemlotosemnaspokojnejtaflijeziora…".

Nimphadorze to podobno pomagało. Jemu nie pomogło.

Syriusz Black zamienił się więc w psa, by zaatakować zębami nogę od krzesła, co było jego prywatnym opatentowanym środkiem na stres, kiedy nie mógł pić. Z tego też powodu większość mebli na Grimmauld Place cierpiała na zaawansowaną „ospowatość nóg". Z obgryzającego mebel Łapy warstwa po warstwie opadało napięcie nerwowe. Chrobotanie zębów na dębinie odzywało się lubym rezonansem w psiej czaszce Syriusza i nic go nie niepokoiło aż do chwili, kiedy jego wyczulone nozdrza złowiły jakiś podejrzany zapach. Skończył krześlaną terapię akurat na czas, by ujrzeć, że Sunio przestał histeryzować, za to rzucił na siebie i kanapę imponującego pawia w kolorze włoskiej pizzy.

- O cholera – powiedział Syriusz z przygnębieniem i w myślach zrobił przegląd alkoholu, jaki mu jeszcze został w lodówce. Zapowiadał się ciężki wieczór.

i Odniesienie do akcji zamalowywania portretów w cz. pt. Hapy Niu Jer./i


End file.
